Powerpuff Hedge-Girls
by rayman20th
Summary: From the creator of Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Crack in Ed-Time comes an team of super-powered hedgehog girls based on the work of Deviantart user, Yesenia Deleon. Plot: When two animals created three perfect Hedgehog girls, they lives goes upside down as the underworld god Hades wants to take over Mobius and get revenge on the gods.
1. Prologue

The story starts off in space.

Narrator: Space. The final frontier. Legend has it that on Mobius, that Titans have roam the land before they were on earth. In fact, some Titans were on all on the planets including Mobius. But the god Zeus have locked the titans up in secret locations in order for them to never to attack again. Thus makes the universe more safer since more.

The camera turns to Mobius and zooms to a city of Townsville.

Narrator: As years passed by, the Titans were still imprisoned by Zeus. And on Mobius, a town was built by many sonic characters in the city of Townsville. But…

An explosion was heard at the bank.

Narrator: It was in some serious, serious, SERIOUS trouble. Day after day, crime, lawlessness, and evil are running rampant. It's citizens has lost all hope. They are udderly helpless in despite need of a true hero. But who? Is there no one who can help this forsaken town and make it a better place.

At the market, a two tailed yellow fox named Teals was shopping for sugar, spice, and cereal for his home.

Narrator: Fear not, fair viewers. There is a man or a fox. A fox of science… and drinking alcohol. A forward thinking fox who looks back. Back to a sweeter time where there was a spice to life and everything was… nice.

He got the items and walked to his car but behind him was a street gang beating him up.

Narrator: I must profess, sir. This fox holds the ingredients to Mobius' salvation. This fox is known simply is… an idiot.

Back at Teals' home…

Teals: Sanic. I'm back from the market. Some gang almost beat me up when I was opening my car.

He has a roommate who is blue and fast. He was Sanic the Hedgehog and he was rest on the couch.

Teals: Sanic. Sanic. Sanic!

Sanic: (got up) Huh? Wha-wha-what? Oh, hey Teals. What's you got? More chill dogs?

Teals: Uh no. I bought some Sugar, Spice, and Cereal for my midnight breakfast. That's all they have at the store.

Sanic: Breakfast? In the middle of the night?

Teals: Yep.

Sanic: Dude. If you are going to make some of that in your lab, can I come?

Teals: No way, Sanic. You'll ruin everything like the last time.

Sanic: Dude. I promise I won't something that you make.

Teals: Whatever. I'm going to my lab. Don't come in my lab.

Sanic: Wait. Our house is going bankrupt and we have no money.

Teals: That's your job.

Teals want down in his basement lab as Sanic followed him in his lab.

Teals: Let's see. A box of sugar. (Puts a box of sugar in the boiling pot) Some spice. (Puts spice in the pot) Three sega hedgehog dna of Amy Rose. (Pours the dna in the pot) And a box of cereal. (Puts a box of cereal in the pot as he stirs)

Sanic: Hey, Teals.

Teals: Wha! What the? (Sees Sanic) Sanic! Get out of here. I'm trying to make three perfect girls using the ingredients I got from the shopping mart.

Sanic: Is that what you're making? Cool. Can I see it?

Teals: No. It's not ready.

Sanic: Oh. Then you don't mind f i play with… (grabs a bottle of Chemical X) this.

Teals: Huh? (Sees him with the Chemical X) Hey! Be careful with this. This is the professor's latest chemical and he give it to me for no one to mess with this.

Sanic: Dude. Finders keepers, Teals. I'm drinking this.

Teals: Oh no you don't!

Sanic and Teals fights in the lab until Sanic accidentally threw the chemical in the pot.

Teals: Dude! My cereal!

Sanic: At least I opened it.

Teals: You did what?!

Sanic: I was going to drink it.

Teals: That chemical is dangerous for an idiot like you and… (see the pot bubbling) Uh, oh.

The chemical was poured into the pot causing it to explode. Sanic and Teals were unconscious from the explosion but the chemical X made three girls who look like Amy Rose but with different colors. One has black hair, the second one have green hair, and the third one have white hair. These girls are the Powerpuff Hedge-girls.


	2. Chapter 1

After the Explosion...

Sanic: (gets up) Uh, what just happened?

Teals: (gets up) How should I… (sees the girls) know.

Sanic: Teals? (sees the girls) Whoa.

Sanic and Teals walked to the girls as they were surprised of the discovery they made.

Girl: Hi.

Sanic and Teals: Wha!

Girl: What's your names?

Teals: Oh, uh. My name? Oh yes. My name is Teals. This is my friend, Sanic.

Sanic: Hello.

Girls: Hello, Sanic and Teals. Is very nice to meet you guys.

Teals: It's very nice to meet you two... um. What are your names?

Girl: Well, you guys made us. So shouldn't you also name us?

Teals: Um.

Sanic: I'll name them. Man, this is so cool.

Teals: Is it going to be Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, Sanic?

Sanic: Nope. (To the girl with black hair in the middle) I'll call you, Yesenia.

Girl 2: (giggles)

Sanic: (to the girl with green hair by the left) Why aren't you bubbly. You will be my sweet Megan.

Teals: So, we have Yesenia, Megan and…

Sanic: Roxanne.

Teals: The white hair Amy Rose girl on the right is Roxanne?

Sanic: Yep. And together they are our three perfect teenage…

Teals: Gifts! It's their birthday! I gotta get gifts! Sanic, you watch over the girls. I'll get the gifts.

Sanic: Got it, dude.

Teals rushed back upstairs and went to his car.

Teals: Wow! I can't believe it! I wanted to create some kids I could teach good and bad, right and wrong, and in turn maybe they'd do some good for this terrible town, and now I can! All I got to do is be a good parent!

Outside of Teals' house, a three-blocked house with a tall middle piece with no windows. Teals quickly backs out of the garage, and o.c., and quickly returns.

Teals: Note to self - good parents don't leave their kids home alone. Especially, your roommate as well.

Teals quickly returns downstairs, burdened several feet above his head with presents.

Teals: Sugar, spice and everything nice, who would have guessed that's what little girls were actually made of? I still can't believe it worked, that I actually made three perfect little girls! Three perfect, normal little gi~ ahh!

He slips on his way down the lab stairs, flailing wildly as the presents go askew. As he falls, Yesenia catches him and sets him safely down. Teals looks on astonished as Yesenia floats casually in front of him.

Yesenia: Teals, you should be more careful when coming down the steps. You could get hurt.

Roxanne and Megan float into the scene, each brandishing a large pile of presents.

Roxanne: Hey, are these for us?

Teals: Uh, yes?  
The girls zoom off as they drop Teals on the ground.

Roxanne: Yeah!

Megan: Yippee!

Yesenia: Thanks, Teals!

Teals raises a hand as if to say something, but fails, slumping to the floor on his knees.

Sanic: Hey, Teals. You are never going to believe what happened. The girls have super powers from your experiment.

From his view, we see the three girls flying around the presents at great speeds, tearing them open at super-speed. Teals glances over at the mixing pot, over which hangs the smashed bottle of Chemical X. As he mulls this over in his mind, he looks back over at the girls, and his expression of astonishment melts into a joyful smile of acceptance.

Sanic: You okay, Teals?

Roxanne zooms in, brandishing a large pile of various toys, obviously the lion's share.

Roxanne: Hey, thanks! (zooms off)

Yesenia has chosen more frugally, carrying a stack of thick books and a globe.

Yesenia: Yes Teals, thank you! (zooms off)

Megan has chosen a single toy, a plush purple octopus with a festive top hat.

Megan: This is the best gift ever, dads.

She kisses him softly on the cheek, and floats upstairs. Teal's face melts into an expression of pure joy, tears welling up in his eyes.

Teals: (softly) Yes, it is.

Sanic: Holy cuss.

The girls flying happily above Teals. But meanwhile, down below Mobius. There was a place called the Underworld and it was ruled by a god named Hades. He was spying on Sanic and Teals and saw the three girls who were playing with their stuff.

Hades: Hmm. This may be a problem for my take over buz with those three girls and their god-like powers.

The next day, at Teals' house…

Teals: Okay girls, now watch me.

He starts to paint the wall, but the girls quickly outdo him, covering the walls in mere seconds. Teals steps out from where he was standing, covered in pink, his figure outlined in white where he was standing.

Sanic: I think you missed a spot. (Paints Teals' face)

Girls: (giggles)

Teals: Very funny, Sanic. I'll go wash up.

Sanic: And in the mean time, we'll go get the furniture. Come on, kids.

As Teals washed up, Sanic and the girls rushed to the furniture.

Teals: Guys, wait. You should let me and Sanic...

Out on the hall, Teals turns around surprised, as the girls throw furniture into the room at super speed.

Teals: Help?

Sanic: Keep it up, girls.

As Teals and Sanic enters, it is already laid out perfectly.

Sanic: Whoa! This looks pretty good!

Teals: What do you think, girls?

Megan: Mmm... I think it's a little dark.

Roxanne: Well, I like it dark.

Yesenia: Some windows might be nice!

Teals: Yeah! I could see some windows right about.. here! I'll call a contractor tomor -

The girls pay no heed to Teals, as their eyes turn a red hue. Outside of his house, three sets of beams cut perfect circles in the previously windowless middle section, the wall pieces falling out on the front lawn. Back in the room, Teals and Sanic are hunched over, their hair scorched from the blast.

Teals: Or... that works too!

Sanic: Who's hungry?

In the kitchen, Yesenia is seen holding something.

Yesenia: Ready?

The other two girls are also holding items.

Megan and Roxanne: Ready!

Yesenia: Go!

As Yesenia flings slices of bread outward, the other two girls sling slabs of peanut butter and jelly at the flying bakery. Teals turns around from the refrigerator, and ducks from the barrage. Each element meets perfectly together, as a heaping stack of PBJs land neatly onto a plate on the kitchen table. The girls use their heat vision again, set wide beam, neatly flaking off the crusts from top to bottom. Teals moves into scene with a tray of milk, covered head to toe in the sandwiches contents. The girls give a silent gasp and cover their mouths, but Teals simply puts the milk on the table and they share a laugh.

Sanic: Yummy yum!

That Night, Teals and Sanic comes downstairs to the main level, drying his hands.

Teals: Okay girls, time for...

The living room is a complete mess. Amidst the disorder the three girls have fallen asleep. Yesenia lies sleeping over a pile of books, Roxanne is zonked out on a pillow on the sofa with remote in hand, and Megan lies nestled up near her octopus and several sheets of paper and crayons. Teals tilts his head and smiles.

Teals: ...bed.

Several scenes show Teals and Sanic getting the girls ready for bed. Teals washes Yesenia's face with a rag, puts Roxanne in her nightie, and tucks Megan's octopus under her arm. She grins appreciatively in her sleep and nestles the toy closer. Teals tucks the girls in, and turns off the lights, closing the door behind him. He returns with Sanic downstairs to attend to the mess. Picking up books, he focuses on a piece of paper left on the floor, then smiles broadly. It is a drawing done by Megan, of the three girls and Sanic and Teals, drawn crudely but adorably.

Sanic: Wow.

Teals: This is perfect. Not only I'm going to be a good parent but I believe they can fix the damage in Townsville.

Sanic: And get us rich.

Teals: No dude. We won't get rich with the girls.

Sanic: Aww.

Teals: Tomorrow, We're sending them to their first day of elementary school.

Sanic: But their teenagers.

Teals: Then middle school will work with them. For now, we got to go to bed. Tomorrow is a new day for us.

Sanic: You said it, Teals. I vote for Elementary.

Teals: Fine.

The next day…

Teals: Ok, girls. Time for school.

Girls: What's school?

Sanic: You gotta be kidding me.

Meanwhile, at Pokey Boaks elementary school…

Teacher Fox Girl: This is school! I'm your teacher, Ms. Zooey, and this is where kids come to learn! See?

The girls look anxiously. Seventeen kids are seen, chatting happily, doing various things from reading books to playing with trucks. One nondescript Bee walks up.

Charmy Bee: Hey, you wanna play?

Yesenia: (to Charmy) Oh my gosh! Yeah! Come on, girls!

The girls look uncertain for a moment at the boy, look to Ms. Zooey for approval, who nods, then their faces light up in joy. They run off happily with him. Teals doesn't seem to share their enthusiasm, and expresses his concerns to Ms. Keane.

Teals: Umm, do you think they'll be okay? Cause we're new at this parenting thing, and we wanted to come and meet you, and see them off on their first day, cause they're really special. I mean really special, and I just want to make sure they'll be okay so, so what do you think? Do you think they'll be okay?

The girls have easily acclimated to the group; one would not notice them standing out at all. Ms. Zooey shrugs him off.

Ms. Zooey: They'll be just fine, Teals. We'll see you two at noon!

Ms. Keane pushes Teals and Sanic out the door as he looks back nervously at his girls.

Teals: Okay, bye girls, bye! Bye! Buh-bye! Bye! Uh bye!

Sanic: Dude, come on.

Ms. Zooey shuts the door behind him. She then addresses the class. Teals can be seen waving in the window nearest the door. But Sanic dragged him to his car.

Ms. Zooey: Okay class, take your seats.

A girl and a boy at one table gesture to Ms. Zooey.

Grace the Hedgehog: Ms. Zooey, can Yesenia sit with us?

Judy Hopps: Can we sit with Megan?

A green-haired Hedgehog, with a gruff Popeye-like voice, gestures at Roxanne. His shirt says Manic Rocks, implying but not stating his name.

Manic: Can Roxanne sit over here?

Ms. Zooey walks over and places the girls at an empty table in the center.

Ms. Zooey: The girls can sit right here in the middle, so they'll be next to everyone! (the class erupts in cheers) Now, let's begin!

A knock on the door it's Teals and Sanic as Teals was waving sheepishly with a silly grin.

Ms. Zooey: Hello Teals and Sanic, right on time! Your girls are right outside with the other children.

Teals and Sanic spies the messy classroom, and becomes distraught.

Teals: Oh no! Look at this mess! I should have vacuumed it.

Sanic: Dude, wrong episode.

Teals: Oops. (To Ms. Zooey) Ohh, I knew the girls would be a handful, but we're so sorry.

Ms. Zooey: What, this? (scoffs) This is what happens when you put twenty little kids in one room. Your girls were perfect. Perfect, normal, well-behaved little girls.

Sanic: Nothing out of the ordinary?

Ms. Zooey: No, like what?

Sanic: Destruction and Chaos. (Awkward beat) What?

Back with the girls, with Sally. Roxanne and Yesenia watch on as Megan plays hopscotch, throwing a stone to the second square and hopping there. Yesenia approves while Roxanne frowns.

Yesenia: That was sweet!

Roxanne: What's the point of this game anyway?

Manic runs up, and bumps the other girl.

Manic: (tags Sally) Tag! you're it!

Sally giggles, runs after him. Soon, the kids all run away from the girl in a circular pattern, while the three girls stand still, confused.

Yesenia: Whoa! Everyone's running from that girl! It's like she's been infected!

Roxanne: Maybe she's a freak.

Megan: Yeah, and they hate her!

Little Sticks appears, and touches Megan on the arm. Megan looks very distressed.

Little Sticks: Tag, you're it!

Megan: Oh no! I've been infected!

Manic: All right, what's going on here?

Megan: I've been infected.

Manic: (facepalm) You're not in-fec-ted, it's just a game!

Megan: It is?

Manic: Yeah!

Yesenia: A game; neat!

Roxanne: Yeah, how do we play?

Manic: (groans) Okay, look: it's very simple. Megan, tag me.

He outstretches his arm to Megan. She looks hesitantly at it.

Manic: Come on, it's okay.

Very slowly she reaches forward and pokes him quickly before quickly withdrawing

Manic: All right, now I'm it. And all you gots to do to play is tag someone else. (Tags Roxanne) And they're it! (walks out, and walks back) By the way, you're it! (runs away)

Roxanne: Awesome, I'm it! (shaking her arms) What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!

Manic: (running away) Just tag someone else! And they're it!

Roxanne looks at him a bit uncertainly. Then her eyes shift over to her sisters, as her brows furrow in a mischievously wicked smile. Yesenia and Megan look at each other uneasily, then back at Roxanne, nervous smiles planted on their faces. Then run off slowly, as Roxanne breaks into a big smile and pursues them. The other two girls giggle as they run. Looking back, Yesenia sees her white Amy-like sister catching up to them.

Yeseina: Time to put it into overdrive, Megan!

They speed up in tempo with the music, quickly passing by Ms. Zooey, Teals, Sanic, and the other schoolchildren. Roxanne senses this, and likewise increases her speed. The other two girls see where this is going, and again increase their speed, their eyes clenched shut in concentration. As the girls continue to increase their speed, the music reaches a frantic pace, and the scenery becomes a speedy blur. As Roxanne races forward, a green trail begins to emanate behind her, and a streak of fire issues from her feet. Megan, blissfully unaware of her sister's proximity, is caught unawares as Roxanne gives her a full-force shove, sending her careening out of control.

Roxanne: Tag! Yooooooouuuuuu're IT!

Accentuating her last word, Megan is sent grinding into the pavement and blasting a huge wall into the side of the school. The schoolyard audience leaps back in shock and fear. Megan comes bursting out of the roof in a blue parabolic arc, feet jackknifing downwards as she falls.

Megan: I'm gonna tag you guys now!

The other girls quickly break through the schoolyard fence, narrowly avoiding capture as Megan slams into the pavement, creating a dust cloud and a large crater. As she slowly pops her head out of the hole, Roxanne and Yesenia are a good ten yards away, standing straight and looking at their deposed sister.

Roxanne: Ha ha! You missed us!

Megan stands there pensively for a moment, then quickly smashes them into a house across the street.

Megan: Ha ha! Tag! You're it!

It show the desiccated house, and the skyline of Townsville. As the girls' voices fade out, the results of their mayhem become apparent, as explosions, crashes, flying trees, cars, and cows evidence their destruction.

Yesenia: No! No, I'm not! Tag, you're it!

Roxanne: Tag!

Yesenia: Missed me! No, you're it!

Roxanne: Missed me!

Yesenia: Tag!

Megan: Tag!

Roxanne: Gotcha!

Yesenia: Missed me!

Their voices trail off into the distance, as a slow pan shows the schoolchildren looking onward in gaping astonishment. The scene zooms in on Teals, Sanic, and Ms. Zooey. As the teacher stares blankly at what has just transpired, Teals grins sheepishly again.

Sanic: You ok, Teals?

Teals: (Whispers to Sanic) Get in the car, now.

Sanic: Oh.

Teals and Sanic takes this convenient opportunity to leave unnoticed through the quite-ample new doorway. They ride on Sonic's Hot Streak car from Skylanders and followed to three girls.

Teals: I can't believe they are causing mayhem in the game of tag.

Sanic: You should have teach them tag before we send them to school, Teals. It's all your fault.

Teals: My fault?!

Sanic: You're the one who wants to send them to school!

Teals: Can we just stop talking and focus on the road at hand!

Sanic: Oh yeah. I forgot.

Teals: Step on it!

Sanic stomp the gas pedal and the two raced after the girls.


	3. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Megan and Roxanne, flying at super speed, rush through the city and over a sign that reads, "You are now leaving the City of Mobius."

Megan: Whee!

Yesenia busts right through the sign, clearly the one who is it. Teals and Sanic, moments too late, speeds down the nearby street.

Teals: Girls, no! Wait!

Megan and Roxanne zip around buildings to avoid their tagged sister. The view focuses in on Yesenia, hairbow swept back by the wind as she makes several hairpin turns. In a rear view, as she starts to catch up to her other sisters, they speed up, setting all three off in a dazzling whirl of 90 degree turns through the city streets. As they fly, they drag items from papers to cars in the vacuum of their wake. A red ball is also seen bouncing merrily along. At one point, Yesenia gasps, and grinds her feet to a halt in front of two very surprised people. Using her super hearing, accentuated by animated sonar waves, Yesenia cups her arm to her ear, hearing Roxanne's joyful laughter, and a taunting can't catch me from Megan. Pausing momentarily to decide where to go, Yesenia zips off to the right, leaving the two onlookers to stare at her trail, before narrowly avoiding the flying debris that strikes the building's front, notably a car, whose collision is accentuated from several angles. The Professor, still in control of his vehicle, is not far behind, hanging a hard right to follow Yesenia. His face is marked with worry.

Teals: Oh no!

Sanic: Oh no!

Kool aid: Oh yeah!

Sanic: (to Kool Aid) Where did you come from?

The same red ball bumps into Sanic's car and continues down Yesenia's path. The scene changes to Yesenia, keeping her in a fixed distance and focus as she nimbly zooms down city streets. As the camera stops, the roadway behind her glows red and cracks, erupting into flaming debris. Becoming more careless now, Yesenia zigzags down a street, leaving a canyon-sized streak behind her. The scene briefly shifts to Roxanne, who has chosen to flee by flying. At a three-way intersection, Roxanne turns left, and the rampaging Yesenia just passes her on the straightaway. Turning back o.c., she pummels her way back down Roxanne's path. Following Yesenia fixedly behind again, she pursues her flying sister down several twisting streets. Inside a car, a tall thin long-haired young male driver and his shorter, fatter black-haired male friend cry out as the two girls zoom out right in front of them and into busy traffic. The driver brakes hard and jerks left, ramming into a large store windowpane. Destroying several more cars, Yesenia admires her handiwork, then gasps as she looks forward and notices the traffic jam in front of her. She narrowly zigs between the car lanes, and up onto the side of the adjacent buildings, leaving a similar gouging pattern behind her. The view adjusts sideways, as Yesenia runs parallel to the ground across the buildings. Megan, for her part, seems to be enjoying this immensely, eyes closed and arms outstretched as she lets out a girlish "whee!" Yesenia sees her fly by in the opposite direction, and returning to ground again, she briefly stops at a street corner before returning alternately to the buildings and ground. Now on her blonde sister's tracks, she pursues the unseen Megan down several more streets. Something catches her attention, and she stops, looking upwards with a gasp. The camera focuses in on her head. Her pupils contract rapidly, with a sound similar to a lens instrument focusing in on a distant object. It's a large glass dome ball atop a building, similar in form to a disco all. Seeing Megan' trail in its reflective surface, Yesenia zooms in closer and closer to calculate her sister's location.

Yesenia: Subway, huh?

She eyes re-dilate, and she scopes the nearest subway entrance, and she darts down the tunnel in spiral fashion, leaving her customary trail. Megan is still blissfully unaware of her would-be captor, continuing to fly without heed to direction. Yesenia exits the subway, and stands confidently at it's exit. Megan gasps, suddenly aware of her sister's plot, and hitting the pavement, grinds to a halt mere inches from her sister.

Yesenia: Tag! You're it!

She flies off slowly, an air of smugness written all over her as she blows a raspberry at Megan, who for her part takes this in for a moment, then looks quite cross, bursting upwards at high velocity and leaving a massive crater behind her. The debris hits several buildings, and narrowly misses Sanic's car. He gasps as he spots the girls.

Teals: There they are, Sanic!

Sanic: Wher...

Just before Sanic can finish, he hits the crater left by Megan, and his car does a complete back flip with a perfect landing. The red ball hits his car again.

Sanic: Oh, bouncy ball.

Back with the girls...

Yesenia: Watch out, here she comes!

Megan is now the pursuer. Narrowly missing her two flying sisters, she backpedals by pushing off of the glass globe, which we can now clearly see is the logo of Olive Corp. The impact shatters the narrow base, and the sphere rolls off the building top. As pedestrians scream in horror, the globe smashes into a street way and starts rolling downwards, the surroundings mirrored in its surface. It hits a building at a street corner, and turns onto another road, smashing stores left and right as it bumps back-and-forth down the street. A distant shot shows the girls continuing to flee from Megan, smashing into various buildings along the way. As they head towards ground, the force of one impact actually causes the road to curl upwards, sending cars hurling upwards as the wave of asphalt hits them. Roxanne, stationary, pops her head out from behind a corner building, laughing to herself for giving her sisters the slip.

Roxanne: Hah, suckers!

The road wave reaches Roxanne, and she is sent spinning vertically into the air, with a blank expression on her face. Megan zooms up to her and tags her just at the height of her climb.

Megan: Tag, you're it!

The scene cuts to inside a rather swank looking home high above the city, where a smooth-talking gentleman is wooing a young lady. A car is seeing hurtling towards the room's full-wall windows.

Smooth Man: You know, I've got a nice car.

The scene cuts away right before the car hits, and from down below, Teals and Sanic looks upwards at the high-story impact, as glass rains down on his car. He spies the girls, finally stopped, high in the air in a circle.

Teals: Huh?

Back with the girls…

Megan, Yesenia: Tag, you're it! (tagging Roxanne)

Roxanne: Hey!

The two girls disappear behind a post-modern style building, and Roxanne, looking left and right, gives a banshee scream as she angrily realizes she's lost them. Tired of playing around, she smashes a beeline right through several buildings. Yesenia and Megan are standing calmly above a building similar to the Seattle Space Needle.

Yesenia: She'll never find us up here!

Roxanne smashes through several more buildings in a fury of anger.

Yesenia: Do you hear something?

The pursuer smashes through a sign labeled gas, which for some reason, is actually filled with a flammable substance. She zooms forward, trailing the edge of the giant fireball billowing out behind her.

Yesenia and Megan: Whoa! Run!

As the two anxiously flee, Roxanne zooms behind them and taps them both. Their forms are silhouetted behind the massive fireball emanating in the background.

Roxanne: Tag! You're both it!

The three stop, and argue as a fire rages on behind them.

Yesenia: Hey! We can't both be it!

Roxanne: Why not?

Megan: (tags Yesenia) Tag!

Yesenia: What?! I can't be it twice!

Megan: Why not?

Yesenia: Okay then, Tag! Now you guys are it!

Roxanne: (to Megan) Tag!

Megan: (to the other two) Tag!

Roxanne: Hey, no tagbacks! (to Yesenia) Tag!

Yesenia: (To Megan) Tag!

Girls: Tag tag tag tag tag tag tag!

Teals turns a corner and screeches to a halt. He has a good view of the girls from a giant hole through several buildings.

Teals: (gasps) Oh no. Their destroying the town!

Girls: Tag tag tag! you're it! No, you're it!

They take off again, in an elaborate design of flying patterns, as the scene slowly pulls back and the music changes, moving inside a stately room, where a diminutive weird bat (from Ferngully) looks at the raging destruction.

Batty: Oh boy.

Batty throws open a set of large double doors, his now-visible face revealing a top hat, white moustache and single monocle with one eye clenched shut. A sash across his chest says "Mayor" As he scuttles his small legs across the red-carpeted floor, he continues to chant to himself.

Mayor Batty: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy.

The scene cuts quickly back to the girls, then to Teals and Sanic driving, and then back to the Mayor as he walks down a long room with tall windows, then the order repeats itself.

Mayor Batty: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy.

at this point, a shapely buxom bandicoot girl in alluring purple shirt and jeans walks into the scene, executing a perfect quick pace in killer high heels. Her name is never expressly mentioned, but she is known as Ms. Perci. She matches the mayor's quick little trot as they head down a large flight of stairs.

Ms. Perci: Oh boy is right, Mayor. It's terrible, the town is being destroyed by three girls with freakish powers. This is a very serious situation. What action do you propose we take?

The action continues to switch between the girls, Professor, and Mayor once more.

Ms. Perci: Don't worry gentlemen, the Mayor and I have the situation under control!

Mayor Batty: Oh boy!

Ms. Perci: I know sir!

The scenes rotate again, now a large crowd of people are surrounding the two politicians.

Mayor Batty: Oh boy!

Ms. Perci: You tell em, mayor! Townville will not stand for this kind of behavior!

The scenes rotate again. Now the mayoral group is outside, led by the diminutive public official.

Ms. Perci: Uh, Mayor, hello? City being destroyed? Where are you going?

Mayor Batty: Oh boy! (Scenes rotate)

Ms. Perci: Mayor, what are you doing? We're in a serious pickle!

Mayor Batty: Exactly!

The group stops mid-stride. The mayor is in front of a food cart. Teals and Sanic rushes behind the girls.

Teals: Girls, no!

The vendor is seen busying himself inside the food cart.

Mayor: Ahem, Helloooooooooo.

The vendor pops his head out. He looks like a red Sonic the Hedgehog, but with a black moustache, an bad Italian hat, and an even worse Italian accent. He was Sam the Hedgehog.

Sam the Hedgehog: Helloo!

Mayor Batty: The usual, Cucor!

At this point, we can see that Cucor's nose looks like a giant bumpy pickle.

Sam the Hedgehog: (approving smack) Ahh, yes, I have a fine vintage for you here. Picked fresh today!

Heavenly music plays as a detailed view of a moist green pickle is lofted high with a pair of tongs, brine dripping off its bumpy surface.

Mayor Batty: Oh, boy!

At this point, the camera switches back and forth between the continually-tagging girls and the Mayor, slowly bringing the pickle towards his mustachioed lips. As the girls barrel forward, they strike the pickle cart outside Town Hall, the resultant explosion blasting everyone backwards. As the smoke clears, it reveals a giant impact crater left by the girls impact, and the vendor cart demolished. The girls are lying down in the center, laughing giddily and rapidly talking about the game. Teals runs into the scene and over the pile of dazed bodies.

Teals: Girls, girls, are you okay?

The three get up and nab Teals.

Girls: Tag! You're it, Teals! (laughing)

Sanic: So much for school's out. Huh, Teals. (Sees him paused in guilt) Oh, boy.

Somber music plays as the mayor is shown lying prostate on the ground, his beloved pickle tumbled out of his grasp. In a long zoom out from Town Hall, the true extent of destruction is shown, as the glass ball smashes into another building and comes to a halt. The camera does an extreme zoom out, showing the entire city of Mobius, and revealing the true extent of damage. Buildings are pockmarked with house-sized holes, and the Space Needle building's top takes this opportunity to fall over and jabs into the ground like an oversized dart. Back at the Underworld…

Hades: Pain!

Pain: Coming, your most lugubriousness! (He trips, rolls down the stairs and lands on a sharp, three-pronged trident.) AAAHHH!

Hades: Panic!

Panic: Oh! I'm sorry! I can handle it! (He runs down the stairs, but trips on Pain, who's just managed to get himself free of the trident. The two tumble down the stairs, and Pain ends up on the ground in front of Hades. Panic follows soon after, but falls head-first onto Pain, meaning his horns stick in Pain's backside.)

Pain: AAAHHHH! Pain! (He salutes.) Oh! (He turns around, showing Panic stuck in his backside by his horns.)

Panic: And Panic! (He also salutes.)

Pain and Panic: Reporting for duty!

Hades: Fine, fine, fine. Just let me know the instant the Fates arrive.

Panic: (Who's just been pulled out by Pain) Oh! They're here!

Hades: (Whose flames are red rather than blue) WHAT?! The Fates are here and you didn't tell me?!

Pain and Panic: We are worms! Worthless worms! (To demonstrate this, they shape-shift so that they really do look like big, ugly worms.)

Hades: (Cooling down) Memo to me, memo to me - maim you after my meeting. (Pain and Panic look at each other.)

The scene changes to show the cavern where the three Fates are waiting.

Atropos: Darling, hold that's mortal's thread of life good and tight. (She cuts the thread with scissors and a woman's scream is heard.)

Lachesis: Incoming! (The Fates laugh as a woman's soul enters from the top of the cavern, flies past Hades and through the opening behind them. The counter above the tunnel reads OVER 5,000,000,001 SERVED.)

Hades: Ladies! Hah! I'm so sorry that I'm...

Atropos: Late.

Clotho: We knew ya would be.

Lachesis: We know everything.

Clotho: Past. (Lachesis takes the one eye that the Fates share.)

Lachesis: Present. (Atropos takes the eye.)

Atropos: And future. (To Panic) Nintendo Switch… it's gonna be big.

Hades: Great, great. Anyway, see, ladies, I was spying on the town, saw some chaos, and I lost track of...

Fates: We know.

Hades: Yeah, I know... you know. So... here's the deal. Teals and Sanic. The guys of slacking off in Mobius. Now they have...

Fates: Three perfect hedgehog girls.

Lachesis: We know!

Hades: I KNOW... you know. I know. I got it. I got the concept. So, lemme just ask ... is these three kids gonna mess up my hostile take-over bid or what? Whaddaya think?

Lachesis: Ah...

Clotho: (to Lachesis) Oh, no you don't. We're not supposed to reveal the future. (She tweaks Lachesis' nose, silencing her.)

Hades: Oh, wait… I'm sorry. Time out. Can I-can I ask you a question, by the way? Are you- (to Lachesis) did you cut your hair or something? You look fabulous. (Lachesis giggles.) I mean, you look like a Fate worse than death. (Lachesis giggles even more. Clotho hits her on the back of the head and the eye falls out. Unfortunately for him, Panic catches it.)

Panic: Oh, gross! (He gives it to Pain.)

Pain: Yech! It's blinkin'! (He kicks it and it lands in Hades' hand.)

Hades: Ladies, please! My fate... (He puts the eye in Lachesis' hand.) is in your lovely hands.

Lachesis: Oooh ...

Clotho: Oh, alright.

The eye leaves Lachesis' hands and floats above them. The Fates circle below.

Lachesis: In two days… precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely.

Hades: Ay. A verse. Oy.

Atropos: The time to act will be at hand! Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band.

Hades: Mm-hmm, good, good.

Lachesis: Then the once-proud planet of Mobius will finally fall! And you, Hades, will rule all!

Hades: YES! Hades rules!

Atropos: A word of caution to this tale.

Hades: 'Scuse me?

Atropos: Should these girls fight, you will fail. (Fates disappear, cackling.)

Hades: (Bursts into red flames again.) WHAT?! (He cools down.) Okay, fine, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine. Those girls will ruin my take-over bid if we don't act now! This was supposed to be easy! We get the titans free in Townsville's volcano. We take over the whole planet. But now, we have to deal these three girls from stopping and messing up my entire operation and we're through! If only we can scam these three cute girls to build my lair, we can… Wait. (light bulb) I got it! I send someone to kidnapped the girls so I can use them to build my lair on top of the volcano. And how do you do, we take over the world. Now to find someone who can catch those girls alive. (Light bulb) I got it again! Boys, follow me.

They went near the doors as they opened up.

Hades: Pain. Panic. I got a little question for you. Who is the main villain of Sonic The Hedgehog 2006?

Pain: Uh. Is it Eggman?

Panic: No is it. It's Mephiles.

Hades: Bingo! Mephiles the Dark. Good Answer, Panic. Now, he's owns the maifi in Townsville. (Holds the pictures of the Powerpuff hedge girls and starts to burn up) So, I need you two to tell him to get the three happy hedgehog girls… alive.

The next day, at Pokey Boaks elementary school…

Teals: Now I may know that yesterday was a disaster, but you girls better be on your best behavior without your powers, ok.

Yesenia: Why not?

Teals: Well... (Sighs) I'm not sure how to say this, but...

Sanic: We don't think you should use them in public anymore. Because you almost destroyed the town.

Girls: Oh.

Teals: Sanic!

Sanic: What?

Teals: (to the girls) What he means to say is that your powers are very special and unique. And although we have a lot of fun doing unique things around the house, out in Townsville, people just don't understand how special you girls are yet. And unfortunately, people often get scared or angry when they don't understand something special or unique.

Yesenia: That's silly.

Teals: Well, We think so too. But nonetheless, take it easy with the powers today. Just give Townsville a little time to understand your specialness, okay?

Girls: Okay, Teals and Sanic.

Teals: So, We'll be waiting here to pick you up when school gets out, okay?

Yesenia: Okay. But don't worry, Teals, things are going to be fine!

As Teals and Sanic drives back home, The girls walk in the door. The scene is a wreck. There is a giant hole in the wall and a trail where Megan impacted, a smaller hole in the ceiling, a and a river of water flowing through the middle of the room from Megan's trail. There is the loud sound of construction work, and all eyes are fixed on the girls' entrance. Ms. Zooey looks surprised, but the rest of the kids have murder in their eyes.

Ms. Zooey: (loudly) OH, GIRLS! WE DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU'D BE JOINING US TODAY! TAKE YOUR SEATS!

The girls take their seats in the middle. The other kids glare at them and push their desks away from them.

Ms. Zooey: I'M SORRY TO SAY THERE WON'T BE ANY RECESS FOR A WHILE DUE TO ALL THE RECONSTRUCTION! SECONDLY, I'M AFRAID WE WON'T HAVE ANY LIGHTS OR WATER FOR A WHILE! AND A BROKEN REFRIGERATOR MEANS SNACK TIME IS OUT! SO LET'S TRY TO IGNORE ALL THE WORKMEN AND NOISE AND SUCH AND GET RIGHT TO WORK, SHALL WE? GIRLS, CAN YOU RECITE THE ALPHABET FOR US?

The scene reveals the three girls, sitting quite dejectedly in the midst of all this. Megan's hair have drooped, and she is looking down quite depressed at the table. Yesenia is trying to look somewhere away from the chaos, but isn't too happy. Roxanne has a weak smile on her face to hide her sadness and culpability. Several shots show the other kids looking daggers at the girls.

Ms. Zooey: GIRLS? ABC'S?

the noise thankfully abates for a few moments, as the girls, with closed eyes and sad expressions, softly and sadly recite the alphabet. Each letter is an effort to get out.

Girls: a, b, c, d, EEEE?

A plank hits the girls in the heads as they accentuate the vowel. The scene pans up to where several construction workers are fixing the hole in the roof.

Construction worker: Hey! Gol-dang it! You done darn broke my board! Flang dangling consarnder!

looking even more dejected, the girls continue even more miserably.

Girls: f.


	4. Chapter 3

Back at Teals and Sanic house, Teals shows Sanic the newspaper saying 'Freakish Hedgehog Girls Destroyed Everything on Mobius!'

Sanic: They did what?!

Teals: The town saw our girls and called them freaks. This is all your fault for adding that Chemical X in my pot!

Sanic: My fault?! Hey. I didn't got that Chemical. You got that from your favorite scientist named Professor Utonium.

Teals: I was his biggest fan!

Sanic: Well, if you don't have that, (he opens the door and Teals and Sanic go outside) we wouldn't be in…

Mayor Batty: They're they are!

Sanic: Trouble.

They were confronted by a large mob of people, led by The Mayor and the local authorities.

Mayor Batty: That's him, boys! He's in cahoots with the evil pickle cart killers! Cucumber crushers! Vinegar violators, dill-stroyers! Why, it's just not kosher!

Ms. Perci walk into the scene. The mayor barely reaches her mid-calves.

Ms. Perci: Let it go Mayor, let it go.

She holds up a wanted poster, below her face, of Teals with the three girls. The poster also reads Mass Destruction.

Ms. Perci: Are these your babies?

Teals: Why yes, but they were just playing! They're really very good little girls! And I need to pick them up from school!

Ms. Perci: I understand sir. But we really would like for you to come downtown with us so we can ask you a few questions.

Two large burly cops manhandle Teals, and throw him into the back of a squad car.

Teals: Guys, my kids! I really ought to pick them up! (gets thrown in) Sanic! (The car drives away)

Sanic: Whoops. Welp, time to bail him out.

?: Going somewhere?

The voice was a pink Amy Rose named Ami Red. She was their neighbor next door.

Sanic: Hey, Ami.

Ami: What you guys did this time?

Sanic: Well... we kinda made these three girls and then they was called as freaks of the city of Mobiusville after a deadly game of tag. So, I got to go tell the cops that this will never happen again.

Ami: Three girls? What are you? Gay?

Sanic: No. Just a weird friendship of stupidity. (Get in his car) Welp, I'm off to save Teals. Be back soon, Ami.

He drives after the cop car as Ami was in love with Sanic.

Ami: That guy is handsome when he does stupid things with his friend.

Back at the cop car…

Teals: Let me out! I got to go get my kids.

Cop: Not a chance.

Cop 2: You made those freaks who destroy everything.

Cop: What's next, seven digital kids in another world. (He and the other cop laughed)

Teals: You guys don't understand. I can't just leave them there... alone.

The scene cuts to the girls, at a distance, standing outside the school near the flagpole. It's obvious that the school has been deserted for some time, and it's nearing sunset. The shadows lengthen, and it's soon nighttime, with the girls still standing in their same pose. The camera zooms in, and Roxanne breaks the long silence.

Roxanne: They're not coming. They hates us, they totally hates us!

Megan starts crying. Yesenia tries to console her while reasoning with Roxanne.

Yesenia: No! They probably just got held up, or, maybe the car broke or, maybe they just forgot, or (deflating) maybe they hates us. (long pause) C'mon, let's try to find our way home.

The other two start to fly off. Yesenia hangs her head.

Yesenia: We're not supposed to use our powers.

The other two fly back down, heads held low and all three looking very sad.

Yesenia: Come on, girls.

The three lock hands, and begin to walk slowly down the dark and foreboding path to Townsville. The scene cuts to a television newscast, joining an anchorman's speech mid-sentence. The bottom left tab says the time is 1:13 and the right tab says B-MNNetwork.

Anchorman Hedgehog: The cause? Three super powered hedgehog girls.

The broadcast abruptly changes over to a talk show called Incorrect Politics, where five people of various walks of life are talking. The center crocodile, a well-dressed Caucasian businessman, speaks.

Vector the Businessman: Should the manufacturing of super powered animals be illegal?

Cut to the Mayor behind his desk.

Mayor Batty: A great travesty has befallen our beloved city!

Cut to a live report in Townsville streets where the same dragon and beetle are being interviewed by a reporter.

Driver Mushu: I was reaching down between my legs to ease the seat back when this atomic bug buzzed in, with no fair warning!

Cut back to the news program.

Anchorman Hedgehog: The devastation, devastating!

Back to the talk show. Diane Aardvark is talking this time.

Diane Aardvark: Of course it should be illegal!

Back to the mayor, with arm and finger outstretched.

Mayor Batty: Used to be a time when you could buy an honest pickle!

Back to the two guys.

Driver Mushu: And then they were causing an eruption, and lighting up the sky ...

Back to the news program.

Anchorman Hedgehog: The estimated dollars in damages, a whopping 25 million.

Back to the talk show, a punk rocker Hedgehog named Silver torn right out of the 80's gets to speak, complete with green spiked mohawk.

Rocker Sliver: I'm offended just looking at em!

Back to the mayor.

Mayor Batty: The kind that you can only find, at a pickle cart!

He hold up two pictures of the pickle cart, in chalk outline as if it were a murder victim.

Driver Mushu: Now little beetle's crying.

Reporter Terry (from Batman Beyond): Well, it seems that ...

Back at the news program.

Anchorman Hedgehog: ...the hatred is running rampant for...

back to the talk show, a festively-dressed Jamaican Stick the Badger gets a few words in.

Jamaican Sticks: Those mutant, bug-eyed ...

Mayor Batty: PICKLE CART KILLING!

Reporter Terry (from Batman Beyond): ...freaks. Back to you, Genie.

A shot of two new reporters: a square-jawed, white haired anchorman and his vapid female co-anchor named Genie the Hedgehog.

Co-anchor Genie the Hedgehog: They are little freaks, aren't they? With more on this subject is…

The shot cuts back, revealing that the different programs are showing on a bank of TV's outside an electronics store. The girls are silhouetted in their glow. As the sounds of the different shows argue with each other, the camera reveals the girls' faces, full of remorse and sadness, discovering what the town truly thinks of them. They walk off slowly, just missing an emergency broadcast as it goes off on all channels.

Anchor lady: We interrupt this program for an important news flash. Arrested today in connection with the "tag" incident was the mad scientist responsible for creating the destructive girls, Teals the Two-Tailed Fox. Upon incarceration, Teals had this statement to make:

A shot of Teals was behind bars. His eyes are baggy and his voice is weak.

Teals: (on tv) Please, just let me go. My girls, they need me! (scene fades out and he's voice overing) They don't know I'm in jail!

Teals is voiced over as the girls walk past a basketball court, even more dejectedly now.

Teals: (voiceover) What if they try to go home themselves?

Still refusing to use their powers, the girls walk up and down the twisted road left by their game.

Teals: (voiceover) They can't find their way if they don't fly!

Another scene reveals a large pothole and a zigging streak in a long dark road. More signs of the destruction.

Teals: (voiceover) Please, they're only just girls, who are probably cold, scared, and maybe ever... lost.

The girls reflections are mirrored in the large glass dome as they walk by it. The camera zooms in on Roxanne.

Roxanne: Well, it's official. I have no idea where we are.

Yesenia: Well, I can't say it's been the best day.

Megan: But it probably couldn't get much worse...

Suddenly, it starts to rain hard. Roxanne starts to yell out and Megan begins to cry.

Yesenia: Hey, it's okay! Uhh... maybe there's a box we can get in around back! Come on!

The girls walk behind what looks like a convenience store perhaps the Malph's Mart.

Yesenia: See? There's a whole bunch of boxes!

As the camera heads towards the boxes from Yesenia's POV, A Metarex suddenly springs up and scares her back. The other Metarexes soon follow. As a semi's door opens slowly, it reveals a Metarex leader named Dark Oakin' Lucas, who springs forward, looking much more imposing than he ever did in the series.

Dark Oakin' Lucas: (mockingly) Aww, what'sa matter? Did somebody get wost? He and the other Metarexes starts cackling maliciously) Rope them! (Snaps his fingers)

The Metarexes ambushed the girls and tied them up with the ACME Rescue Proof Rope.

Dark Oakin' Lucas: Mephiles will be so proud to see to girls for real.

Yesenia: Who's Mephiles?

Dark Oakin' Lucas: You'll find out soon. Take them away!

Metarexes: Yes, my liege!

The Metarexes took the girls away to Mephiles' hideout. Back outside at the police station, Sanic got Teals out of prison by pardon a release on Teals.

Teals: Thanks for bailing me out of jail, Sanic.

Sanic: No problem. I can't let my friend be in jail for a long time.

Teals: Hey, did you pick up the girls while i was gone?

Sanic: Nope. I had to pick you up and then I go pick up the girls.

Teals: What?! You have to pick them up then get me out of jail.

Sanic: Whoops. Let's head to Pokey Boaks. Im sure they are there.

The two droved to Pokey Boaks but when they arrived, the girls were not their.

Sanic: Oh, boy.

Teals: Darn it, Sanic!

Sanic: Ok maybe I forgot to pick them up. But we can still find the…

Teals: (sees a note on a door) What the… (gets out of the car)

Sanic: Hey! wait up, Teals!

Teals and Sanic walks to the front door and reads the note.

Teals: "If you ever wanted to see your girls again, come to my hideout in Townsville for a little trade. Mephiles."

Sanic: Mephiles the Dark? I thought Sonic, Shadow, and Silver defeated him in the 2006 game.

Teals: Well, he owns a restaurant here in Townsville. Which it's weird cause he's still a bad guy but as mob boss.

Sanic: Oh really, Teals. I thought he owns a Barnes and Noble right now.

Teals: We got to go save them, Sanic.

Sanic: No, way. I ain't going to be killed.

Teals: Dude, they are my girls. I can't leave them behind. We have to save them.

Sanic: Oh alright. Let's go Teals-toniom.

Teals: (chuckles a little)

They got back in the car and drove to Mephiles' Spaghetti. They arrived in the rain.

Teals: This must be the place.

They got inside through the front door and went to his office.

Mephiles: I see to got my note.

Teals: And you must be Mephiles?

Mephiles: Yes. And you want to pick up your girls right?

Sanic: Yeah?

Mephiles: Well, I can't do that until you get me something first.

Teals: What do you want?

Mephiles: A power orange.

Sanic: An orange?

Mephiles: Yes. Dr. Eggtink has my power orange and I need somebody to get it. Since I saw Teals on tv, I know that I will let your girls go if you bring me my power orange. For everything has an orange.

Sanic: Wow. (Whispers to Teals) I think he's nuts.

Teals: (Whispers to Sanic) What? Dude. We have no choice. (Normal voice) Mephiles, we have a deal.

Mephiles: Excellent.

Sanic: Just what are you anyway?

Mephiles: Let's just say I'm the boss.

Sanic: You can't be a DreamWorks Boss Baby? That's stupid.

Mephiles: (sleeping and face banged on the table) Power nap. Oh, uh. You were saying?

The two left the building.

Teals: How do we go to Eggtink's island? It's near the docks.

Sanic: We'll take the tornado.

Teals: It's in repairs because you crashed it near a building.

Sanic: Oh. Then, we take the plane. To my Skylander jet!

They drove back to the house and flies to Dr. Eggtink's Island with the Sky Slicer. Back at Mephiles' Spaghettria, in a secret room where the girls were trapped.

Roxanne: (angry) Great. Our dads hates us, we got lost, and now we are captured by a dumb mafia boss who kidnapped us with his Metarex guys.

Yesenia: At least things couldn't get worst.

Metarex: (opens the cell door and throws the girls some food) Here's your food, freaks! (Slams the door)

Roxanne: You were saying?

?: Geez, louise. What got his goat, huh?

Roxanne: Uh, who said that?

Hades appeared out of nowhere in the girls' cell room.

Hades: Ba-boom. Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how ya doin'?

Megan: I'm Megan. Nice to meet you, Mr. Hades.

Yesenia: Um, i'm Yesenia and that's my another sister, Roxanne. But we shouldn't talk with someone who don't know and we should go home now.

Yesenia walks to the cell door but it was locked by other doors.

Yesenia: Or not.

Hades: Hey, hey, I only need a few seconds, and I'm a fast talker, right? See, I've got this major deal in the works… a real estate venture, if you will. And babe. May I call you babe? If you used your powers to fly home, you wouldn't be dead by Mephiles over there right now.

Roxanne: It's true. We were late and wet out there.

Hades: I know and I heard that you lovely girls were outcast today. Because they're calling you freaks and all like that Metarex guy who called you freaks. So maybe you girls can help me show them that you're more than being a freak.

Yesenia: Thanks for the offer, but we can't stay here like this we need to go home.

Hades: Not so fast. because, ya see... I do have a little leverage you might wanna know about.

Roxanne: And that is?

Hades: So, here's the deal… if you help me, I promise that everybody will love you again if you show them who you really are like your dear two fathers and your friends from school. If not, you girls will be called freaks and be suck in here for the rest of your life until you girls die.

Megan: It's true, sir. But I don't want to a freak forever.

Hades: Which is exactly why I got a feelin' you're gonna leap at my new offer. So, if you girls wanna to join me… and i give you the thing you crave most in the entire cosmos. (He whispers in Yesenia's ears) To be loved again. (Normal voice) Do we have a deal, babe?

Yesenia was thinking carefully.

Roxanne: Sis, do you really want to trust this guy? I mean, he may help us get out of here.

Megan: It's true, sis. I don't want us to be freaks forever too.

Yesenia: Yeah, it's true. Maybe if we did Hades. We can still show everyone that we're more than freaks like Teals and Sanic told us this morning. (To Hades) Okay, Hades. You got yourself a deal. If you promise that we're not gonna be freaks forever.

Hades: Don't worry. I promise that you won't be freaks forever. Now, follow me so we can show the people of Mobiusville how special you girls really are. (To himself) Very soon… (smiles evilly) Oh, and uh, I need you girls to do something for me.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

Meanwhile, at Mobiusville park, the girls and Hades are standing over the top of Mobiusville's active volcano. White-hot searing lava flow up just a foot or two short of the top.

Girls: What?!

Hades: Jump in, take this device and build it into the volcano - we need to harness the energy of the Earth's Core for power!

Yesenia: What are you talking about?

Hades: The plan!

Roxanne: What plan?

Hades: Our plan!

Megan: To do what?

Hades: To make the town better, of course.

Girls: What?

Hades lays out a blueprint. On it is the basic design of his volcano top observatory.

Hades: You know, using my ideas and your powers, we will build the help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place machine. That way everyone will see that our special abilities are good, then everyone will love us. Remember? It was your idea!

The three girls look hesitantly at each other.

Yesenia: Uhh.. oh yeah! But use our powers?

Hades: Yes!

Roxanne: No way!

Hades: Come on!

Megan: Nuh-uh. We're never using our powers again.

Hades: Oh girls, don't be sad. Your powers are great! You just gotta believe in yourself.

Hades looks slyly at the girls; they look anxiously at each other, and then at the lava. Then they dive in as Hades smiles onward. A few shots show the girls planting the cylindrical device down in the white-hot lava. As they stop, Yesenia saw something below the volcano. A electronic cage with giant monsters inside.

Yesenia: (in her head) What are those?

The machine whirrs, opens, and rotates, releasing a long tube back up towards the surface along with the girls, dripping in lava but unaffected (even their clothes). Hades does a victory dance.

Hades: Yes! Yes! OH BABY YEAH!

Yesenia: We did good?

Hades: You did very good. Very good indeed. (his eyes shift slantily.)

Roxanne: Now what do we do?

Hades: First we construct the superstructure.

The girls fly to an icy area, where in soundless fashion over the music, they use their heat beams to unearth a giant meteor. Back at Mobiusville volcano, the girls melt the meteor into liquid, under the diction of Hades. Next, we see the girls laying and welding the founding structural beam, made from the meteor, using their eye beams. Next, they fly underwater to unearth a giant submarine. As they lift it, a school of distressed fish exits from the crack in its center As Yesenia and Roxanne hold the ship over the half-built laboratory, Megan smashes it open at its crack, like a piñata, causing a variety of mechanical objects to drop out. Hades uses the scraps to create an elaborate system of green power lines throughout the floor and walls. As the girls fly out again, the basic laboratory is finished, complete with large telescope. They girls fly out to the desert, and form a large tornado, and from the resulting sand they use their heat vision and breath to create an elaborate of hollow glass spheres and glass cages worthy of a master glassworker.

Hades: Look! Can't you see our plan is working? Our work is proceeding as planned! At last, our lives will be better! At last, we will be accepted! At last, our greatest work is complet- Whoops.

Yesenia: What's wrong?

Hades: Well, there is one last, teeny tiny, itsy bitsy thing we still need.

Back at Teals' house, which the girls have now easily found, they are seen running off with a large beaker labeled Chemical X and back to Hades'. Hades gestures upwards.

Hades: Now just put it at the top, please.

The girls place the beaker nozzle-down atop the large collection of hollow glass spheres showcasing the large center contraption. Hades is jumping joyously again.

Hades: Yes! Yes! OH BABY YEAH!

Yesenia: We did good?

Hades: You did very good. Very good indeed. (his eyes shift slantily.)

Roxanne: Now what do we do?

Hades: Well, because you've done so good, I've got a special surprise! We're going to the Zoo!

Girls: Eeeeeeee.

Hades: You girls wait here. I got to get the camera... from a certain monkey.

As Hades disappeared he went to the 2016 world of the Powerpuff Girls. At Mojo's lair…

Mojo Jojo: (evil laugh) The city of Townsville will drop to its knees when I, Mojo Jojo, unleash my army of cybernetically enhanced battle monkeys. They will cower and I, Mojo Jojo, will laugh. (Laughs) And they, the people, will likely much dislike what I, Mojo Jojo, am doing. And I, Mojo Jojo, don't care.

The Powerpuff girls burst in through Mojo's roof.

Blossom (PPG 2016): Not so fast, Mo-

Suddenly, the girls were frozen by a mysterious figure.

Mojo Jojo: Whoa. I, Mojo Jojo, did not see that one coming.

The figure was Hades with Gru's freeze ray as he appeared near Mojo.

Hades: Ba-boom. Name's Hades. Lord of the Dead. Hi, how are you doing?

Mojo Jojo: So, you must have frozen the girls. Why I, Mojo Jojo, did not think that before?

Hades: Maybe I did freeze them with this, eh. Who knew. So, here's a deal. I'm making an end of the world plan to take over another Townsville and I need to borrow your camera for a moment.

Mojo Jojo: You mean you have a plan for taking over your Townsville and you want my camera that I used to trick the girls to build my evil lair to take over my Townsville from my first failure. Nope.

Hades: I know a place where heroes don't care about fighting bad guys.

Mojo Jojo: It's a deal. (Gives Hades the camera)

Hades: It's in Jump City. Aka Teen Titans Go. Good luck.

Mojo got onto his transporter and was transported to Jump City.

Hades: Now that's how you make a scam, baby.

Hades saw the ice melting as the Powerpuff girls were awake.

Blossom (PPG 2016): Jo. (Sees Mojo gone) Hey, where's Mojo?

Hades: He want to Jump City while you were frozen for a few minutes. You can catch him using his transporter he used to get there.

Blossom (PPG 2016): Oh. Thanks. (To Bubbles and Buttercup) Come on, girls.

The Powerpuff Girls went to the transporter and was transported to Jump City.

Hades: That takes care of that. Now it's time for my now army of Titans and Monkeys!

He disappeared out of the 2016 world and went back to Mobius where he and the hedgehog girls were at the Mobius' Zoo...

Girls: Yay!

As the music gains a lively Sesame-Street style kiddy beat, the girls walk exuberantly through the front gates of the Mobius Zoo. They give an "oooh" as they look at the elephants, an "ahh" over the seals, and another "ooh" over the lions. Then, seeing a zebra directional sign, they squeal with delight and zoom off.

Hades: No, girls. We're going to the primate plaza.

Girls: Aww.

Hades: Hey, you can look at the other exhibits after we look at the monkeys. Ok.

But, Hades quietly carries them off towards the Primate Plaza. The scene shows several chimps hanging around.

Yesenia: Awww. They're so cute.

Hades: Yep, but it's time to take a picture.

As the girls look on, Hades offers to take their picture.

Hades: Now stand still, so I can take a nice picture.

The girls smile politely for the camera, but Hades backs up, waving the girls out of the shot entirely and focusing in on the butt of one chimp. As he snaps, the chimp grabs his rear in surprise and falls to the ground, unnoticed by the still-smiling girls. This monkey-obsession photography continues for many different species. The girls try to look cute for the camera, but Hades continues to snap the primate wildlife unabated, each time distressing the subject matter. Afterwards, the girls look at a diagram of the evolution of man, reading off the descriptions below each one as they read them.

Roxanne: Worthless,

Yesenia: Lame,

Megan: Stupid!

Roxanne: Okay.

Yesenia: Better,

Megan: Almost,

Girls: Awesome! (giggles)

Hades just looks on in quiet disapproval. Glancing sideways he spies the real prize a massive gorilla, in the peak of life.

Hades: (sees the gorilla) Perfect.

Grabbing his camera and snapping once more, we finally see what is distressing the monkeys so much. The snapshots are leaving small beeping electronic trackers in the fur of the simians. Sensing his mission is completed, Hades begins to leave.

Hades: (chuckles) Come girls, our work is fin~ oh, I mean, time to go.

Girls: Aww, but Hades!

Yesenia: We haven't seen the gazelles!

Roxanne: Or the crocodiles!

Megan: (whimpering) Or the unicorns! Just one unicorn.

Hades: Fine. But be back here when Mephiles picks you up. Ok. I don't want to chase you girls around in this mess.

She trips over a baby rattle. Sensing a baby crying off in the distance, she runs over to a lady, her baby and older child to return the rattle.

Megan: Excuse me, ma'am, I think you dropped this.

The woman looks at her angrily, quickly snatches the rattle, and walks away in a huff.

Woman: I thought the zoo kept all the animals in cages!

Megan is hunched over in sadness with Yesenia consoling her, while Roxanne yells to the lady walking away.

Roxanne: Yeah? Well, you're welcome, lady!

Yesenia: Don't listen, Megan.

Hades: That's right Megan, do not listen. All of you deafen yourselves to their heartless words. They do not know that it is their saviors they are speaking to. They are unaware that your actions will have helped change their world forever! (embraces them) Because we have helped the town, and made it a better place.

Yesenia: Do you think they'll be surprised?

Hades: Oh yeah.

Roxanne: You think they'll still be mad at us for playing tag?

Hades: No, they'll have forgotten all about that.

Megan: Will they love us?

Hades: (pausing) Yes.

Girls: Really?

Hades: Would I lie to you?

Back with Teals and Sanic as they were near the front door of Dr. Eggtink's lair in his island.

Sanic: This must be the place.

Teals: (knocks the door) Dr. Eggtink! We come for the Power Orange!

The door opened and Dr. Eggtink was wearing his Pajamas.

Dr. Eggtink: Sorry. Can't give you it today. Got to get some zzz. So, i'll give it to you tomorrow. Ok.

Teals and Sanic: What?!

Dr. Eggtink: Good night.

He close the door in front of Teals and Sanic.

Teals: Well, that suck.

Sanic: (light bulb) Not yet, dude. I got an idea.

They sneak by going to the window of his lair.

Sanic: We're in.

Teals: Inside voice, Sanic. Inside voice.

Sanic: Sorry.

Teals: This is so freaking Illegal.

They search his lair for the power orange until they found it in a fridge.

Sanic: Found it. (Grabs it and triggers the alarm) Run!

The two ran away and went back on the ship as they were flying back to Townsville.

Teals: That was close.

Sanic: Dude, we got the power orange!

Teals: And now we can go save the girls now.

Sanic: Yep.

Teals: Man, Law suits, Angry Mobs, A dumb Mafia boss, what's next?

Sanic: Don't worry, Teals. Things will get better once we free the girls. I promise.

Back to the volcano top observatory, Hades now sits in the center of the contraption, an evil grin spread over his face.

Hades: Boys, tomorrow is the big day. And what better way to do it than to make an army of Mojo Jojos!

He pushes a red button, and the tracking devices planted in the monkeys' fur come to life, transporting them away from the zoo, and into pre-arranged liquid-filled cages lined in a circular fashion about Jojo. Another flip of the switch, and the large glass ball contraption comes to life. The chemical X drains from the large beaker on top, and the glass balls, spinning rapidly, each fill with a smaller dosage of the black liquid. Another dial is turned, and the room is cast into a green glow as lightning begins to spark from the balls. The liquid drains from each of the globes, and the monkeys are enveloped in it. They screech under the assault. Lighting begins to issue from their bodies, and their brains grow out from their heads in similar fashion to Jojo.

Hades: Monkey army, check. Now onto the main event!

He pressed a button and the roof and the floor begins to open up. In space, The planets are now aligned and the gate to the Titans is revealed inside Mobiusville' volcano.

Hades: Brothers! Titans! Look at you in your squalid prison! Now that I set you free, what is the first thing you are going to do? (He used his powers to free the titans)

Titans: Destroy Mobiusville!

Hades: Good answer. By tomorrow, you'll have your revenge on Zeus and I will rule the cosmos!

He laughs madly, as rapidly flashing red and green lights flash around him. The shot zooms out, revealing the monkeys now suspended quite prostate, their brains sticking far out from their heads. The shot continues back, showing the observatory, the city of Townsville, and finally back through the far-right window of the girls' cellroom of Mephiles' Spaghetti, where they are sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the events transpiring.


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

That morning inside Mephiles office…

Teals: (kicks down the door) Mephiles!

Mephiles: Oh good. You're back. Where's the power orange i ordered?

Teals: Here's your power orange, jerk! (Threws it and knocks Mephiles out.)

Sanic: Dude, I think you killed him.

Teals: Whoops. Grab the girls and let's run!

They grabbed the girls and rush out of Mephiles' Spaghetti.

Teals: (hugs the girls) Oh girls, thank goodness you're okay! I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible, terrible parent! You must hate me for not picking you up from school. But it's not my fault. It's this town. They've gone crazy. It's like they've never seen kids playing before. I knew your powers would take some getting used to, but jail? Lawsuits? Angry mobs? Mob bosses? What's next?

Suddenly, they heard noises in town hall.

Sanic: That come from Town Hall. Quick to the Hot Streak!

Teals, Sanic, and the girls ride on the Hot Streak and rush to Town Hall.

Sanic: So, what did you girls do while we were gone?

Megan: Well, we met this guy

Roxanne: With powers like us...

Yesenia: Who was also hated by everybody.

Megan: He had this great idea...

Roxanne: To help the town!

Yesenia: And make it a better place!

Megan: That way the town would accept us!

Roxanne: cause we did something to help!

Yesenia: So we used all our powers,

Megan: And a big team...

Roxanne: and his ideas,

Yesenia: To help everybody!

Roxanne: It's gonna be so cool!

Yesenia: You're gonna be so proud!

Megan: Everyone's gonna love us!

Girls: We did really...gooooood...?

At this point Teals, Sanic, and the girls reach downtown, and are astonished by what they see. A quick zoom out reveal that there are now hundreds of monkeys ravaging the townsfolk. The camera focuses in on Hades standing confidently in front of town hall, the mayor's head under one of his boots.

Hades: City of Mobiusville! I'd like to take this moment to thank the ones who helped make this day a smashing success! Yesenia, Megan, and Roxanne! I couldn't have done it without'cha!

The three girls heads whip back in shock, their faces a sign of horror.

Sanic: What. The. Cuss!

Ratchet the Lombax: Terrible!

Terry (from Batman Beyond): I knew they were no good!

Hades laughs evilly as Teals, Sanic, and the girls got out of the car and the girls fly over to him.

Yesenia: Hades, what happened?

Megan: This isn't making the town a better place!

Teals: What are you girls talking about?

Hades: What your daughters means that they were working for me since they met me at Mephlies' Spaghettria place. Duh.

Teals: You're- You're lying!

Hades: Besides, if you picked them up from school in the first place, none of this will ever happened. (To the girls) Couldn't done it without you, sugar, spice and everything nice, babes. (Evil chuckles)

Yesenia: It's not like that. We don't mean to do this. Right?

Woman: Liars!

Man: Fibbers!

Man 2: You've doomed us all!

Yesenia: Please, Teals. Please believe us.

Teals, looking aghast and horrified, looks at the girls and the scene taking place in front of him, then droops his head to the side.

Teals: I don't know who to believe...

The girls gasp in horror. Teals, his voice wavering, puts a hand to his eye.

Teals: ...I thought you were good.

Girls: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

As their cries reverberate, the girls make a beeline straight up and as far away from Townsville as possible. But Sanic roped the girls with the ACME Rescue Proof Rope and pull them back down to Mobius.

Sanic: (to the girls) Oh no you don't, girls. You are not leaving this planet cause you're grounded.

Yesenia: But…

Sanic: Grounded!

Teals: No they're not. Just let them go, Sanic.

Sanic: (to Teals) What? But I thought you like the girls.

Teals: I don't like them now. I tried to make some perfect little girls and now they cause this… mess with the devil. So, now. I don't believe them anymore.

Sanic: (gasp)

Teals: I'll just rested here and think about what I have done. Let them go, Sanic. I think they cause for enough trouble for today.

Teals rest on the road scarily as Sanic untied the rope and set the girls free.

Sanic: Go.

Yesenia: But, I thought…

Sanic: (in Beast's voice) GET OUT!

The girls went straight back up and as far away from Townsville as possible. Sanic saw Teals scared and dispressed.

Hades: Wow. What a touchy moment right there. Well, gotta blaze. There's a whole cosmos up there waiting for me with, hey, my name on it. (Teals starts to cry) So much for the preliminaries, and now onto the main event! (He flies off in his chariot.)

Mojo Jojo: Hey, sorry that I, Mojo Jojo, was late. The girls beat me up in the dimension you told me and I, Mojo Jojo, came back for cam… (gasped at the monkeys rampaging in the street and got excited) Yeah! Whooo! All right! I rock. I rock so hard! For I, Mojo Jojo, have succeeded in my new, greatest, and most brilliant plan ever that I, Mojo Jojo haven't thought of this in years! And I, Mojo Jojo, shall be KING OF THE PLANET OF THE APES!

At this point there is silence. An orangutan speaks out from the nearby crowd, his bulging brain, spiteful glance, and tone of voice similar in form to Mojo's.

Orangutan: You shall be king? Preposterous!

Mojo: What? How dare you!

Orangutan: For it is I, who is the one most suited to be ruler!

He dons a blue jumpsuit, purple cape, belt, gloves, and helmet identical to Mojo's.

Mojo Jojo: Those are my clothes!

Orangutan: I, Ojo Tango, shall be simian supreme!

Mojo Jojo: No Ojo, Mojo!

Ojo Tango: As I unleash the offensive of this, of the oppressive orangutank!

At this point, the large ape speaks up. His voice is very low and burly.

Ape: Hold on.

Mojo: Oh no.

Ape: It is I who shall get a grip on the situation!

He dons a pair of metal fists.

Mojo Jojo: You'd better not!

Rocko Socko: As I, Rocko Socko, seize control and rule!

To accentuate his words, he smashes a gaping hole in the nearby building.

Mojo Jojo: Wait!

A lankier monkey speaks next.

Baboon Kaboom: I, Baboon Kaboom with my baboom baquabitter bomb!

He leaps into a large machine, complete with bomb-spewing buttocks.

Mojo Jojo: Uh oh.

Baboon Kaboom: And if you don't like it you can kiss my baboon butt bombs!

Mojo Jojo: (sarcastically) Ohh, that's classy.

A large barrel of monkeys, in same form as the famous toy, rolls down the street. A group of them speaks at once.

Barrel Monkeys: Gangway, Gangway! For we the Go-Go Po-Trol brothers in arms are working to form a chain of command that will reach out and take hold of your world!

A sloth-like, Japanese Macaque monkey is standing in a vat of boiling water atop a dam.

Sloth: I, Hota Wota, am boiling mad. For you are all wet behind the ears. (explodes dam, water rushes forth.) Therefore, I shall unleash a scalding torrent to be drown you all out. For I don't give a...

Mojo Jojo: Watch your mouth!

Next is a monkey with a pair of cymbals, moving sporadically like a toy as he clashes his cymbals.

Cha-Ching: I, Cha Ching Cha Ching, symbolize chaotic calamity!

Next is a large group of flying monkeys with rocket packs. They speak in unison.

Rocket monkeys: We, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, shall rain on your parade! Because... (begin to hock loogies) we're the spit!

Mojo Jojo: Eww.

A monkey with a very large nose speaks next, a dance number playing in the background as he half-sings the words. A large array of banana peels lie before him.

Big nose: My name is Hacha Chacha, and here is my schpeel, a diabolical plan with lots of appeal! Spreading out bananas, out far and wide, fixin' up the folks for a slippery slide!

Mayor Batty: (still under Mojo's boot) That's pretty catchy!

A nervous young monkey speaks next, clearly putting together his plan at the last minute.

Young Monkey: I, uh, Bla Bla Bla Bla, shall, uh, create a sauce of chaos and stir up trouble, with a destructive force known as.. the tormato!

Mojo Jojo, Teals, and Sanic: Tor-mah-to?

Mayor Batty: Tor-may-to.

Mojo looks down at Batty Koda, and gives him a smart smack off the steps. At this point, the scene goes through a myriad of monkeys in quick fashion:

Monkey 1: I, Killa Drilla!

Monkey 2: I, Bonzo Bango!

Monkey 3: I, Rolo Ovo!

Monkey 4: I, Cheata Beata!

Monkey 5: I, Achey Breaky!

Monkey 6: I, Smasha Crasha!

Monkey 7: I, Cruncha Muncha!

Monkey 8: I, Pappy Whappy!

Many Monkeys: I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I!

Mojo Jojo: NOOOOO! Stop! Cease! Desist! Do not continue with the ramblings, for my ramblings are the ramblings to be obeyed. For I am the king, supreme leader, and all-around dictator. Don't you see? All you monkeys are my plan, so you plans are my plans because you are my plan and my plan was to make you! And I plan to rule the planet! Not to have my plans plan to stop me! I am your creator! I am your king! I AM MOJO JOJO! (pushing Teals out of the way) OBEY ME!

Sanic: Hey, monkey!

Mojo Jojo: What?! Huh?

Sanic punched Mojo in the face and knocked him out.

Sanic: You're out of the Dojo, Mojo. Now to save the town.

Suddenly, Hades grabs Teals as a hostage.

Teals: Hey, let me go!

Sanic: What the… Oh no.

Hades: Sorry, I need a Powerpuff vest in case those girls come back. (To the titans and the monkeys) Titans! To Mount Olympus! Monkeys! Continue your rampage on the city of Mobiusville! (He flies off in his chariot.)

Hades and the Titans went to Mount Olympus while the monkeys rampaged the city.

Sanic: My god! This is not good. Not good! What do i do? What do i do for Mobius sakes?! (Light blub) The Girls! I got to warn the girls! Fast!

He ran through the monkey rampage and was suck through the tomayto.

Sanic: Oh, no!

Inside the tomayto, he fly pass a guy taking a bath…

Sanic: Pardon me.

Man taking a bath in the tub: Pardon me?

Went through a car with a guy inside…

Sanic: Excuse me!

Driver: Eh, no problem.

And went outside of the tomayto as he was surfing on the flood and went a detour to his home. When he arrived, Ami shows up.

Ani: What is going on?

Sanic: No time, Ani. Got to go get the girls from space.

Back at Mount Olympus, Hermes is napping, but the Titans wake him up.

Hermes: Ah… huh?

Rock Titan: Destroy Mobius!

Hermes: (sees the Titans) Oh, we're in trouble! Oh, big trouble! I gotta… (Hermes zooms up Olympus to find Zeus and Hera.) My Lord and Lady, the Titans have escaped on Mobius. And they're practically at our gates!

Zeus: Sound the alarm! Launch an immediate counter-attack! Go! Go!

Hermes: Gone, babe. (He zooms off and blows the trumpet of war.)

The Gods are preparing for war.

Ares: Charge!

Apollo: On to battle!  
Soon, all of the gods charge into battle while Zeus used his lighting bolts at the titans.

Zeus: (Throwing lightning at the Rock Titan) Yee-hah!  
But the air titan have sucked all the gods in.

Mars: (Getting sucked in by the Air Titan) You windbag!

Hades: (Watching all this) Boom, badda-boom, boom, boom! Hah!

Back at Teals' house…

Ami: What do you mean they helped Hades with his plan.

Sanic: He got my friend and the girls are my only hope to stop this mess. Sometimes, you gotta get heroes to redeem themselves and save the planet.

Ani: How can you redeem them. They made a mistake.

Sanic: Hey, I got to warn them. My friend will die by Hades otherwise.

Ami: Oh yeah. That's a good point if you don't know where they are!

Sanic: (got on the Sky Slicer) Simple. I have a CXTS. Chemical X Tracking System. I can use this to track to girls. (Uses the CXTS and found the girls' location) Bingo! I'll be back the girls to kick some monkey butt.

He took off with his Sky Slicer and blast off in the sky.

Ami: Good luck, Sanic.

On Olympus, the battle between the Gods and the Titans rages on.

Zeus: Get back, blast you!

The Rock Titan smashes open the gates.

Hades: Ooh, chihuahua.

Rock Titan: Zeus!

Back with Sanic…

Sanic: Hang on, Girls! I'm coming! (He and his Sky Slicer got grabbed by a Cyclops Titan) What the?

Cyclops Titan: (laughs) Where do you think you're going?

Sanic: To get my daughters back. (Pressed a button and the Sky Slicer used a robotic hand to poke him in the eye causing him to let go of Sanic and his Sky Slicer. It also made him eat a box of tnt.) Have fun exploding!

He blasted off to space as the Cyclops Titan exploded. Back at Olympus...

Zeus: I need more thunderbolts!

Hermes: Uh, Hephaestus has been captured, my Lord. Everyone's been captured. (Pain and Panic capture him.) Yah, I've been captured! Hey, hey! Watch the glasses!

The Fire and Ice Titans are making a mound of fire and ice with Zeus way up on top. Hades appears, flying above them.

Hades: Zeusy, I'm home!

Zeus: Hades! You're behind this?!

Hades: You are correct, sir! I'm back from the pool of souls and ready to reclaim my throne.

?: Not this time, Hades!

Suddenly, Hercules bursted in with Pegasus and he was ready to save the day. But Hades uses Gru's freeze ray by setting it for 'god mode' and blasted Hercules and Pegasus with a freeze blast causing them to be frozen forever.

Hades: Not this time, 'Herc'! (Destroyed the frozen Hercules into a million pieces)

Zeus: (to Hercules) Son!

Teals: Holy cuss! (Pain and Panic tied him up with the ACME rope.) Hey! Let me go!

Hades: Looks like Hercules won't be bothering me anymore. (Evil laughs)


	7. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in space, the girls were on an asteroid and sang a song from The Cheetah Girls.

(Cue-It's Over by the Cheetah Girls)

Yesenia: (singing) _Four voices perfectly blending, Right from the start, Ooh, I'm afraid, that's ending, And my world is fallin' apart._

Girls: (singing) _It's over and I feel so alone, This is a sadness I've never known, How did I let the sweetest of dreams slip away? And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay. I go round and round and round in my head. Wanting to take back whatever I said. No one was right, we all made mistakes. I'm ready to do whatever it takes, please._

Yesenia: (singing) _Don't let it be over._

Girls: (singing) _No, this is not how it ends. I need my sisters, my family, my friends. Don't wanna let the sweetest of dreams slip away. 'Cause if it's over then the hurt is here to stay. Don't let it be over. Please, don't let it be over._

Yesenia: (singing) _Please, don't let it be over._

(End song)

Roxanne: That jerk. That big fat dumb jerk! He duped us! He planned it all along and we fell for it!

Megan: (between sobs) And now, everybody hates us even more! (crying abates, looks at Roxanne) What are you doing?

Roxanne has started digging a crude wall in the asteroid.

Roxanne: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm building a house! Cause now, we have to live here!

Megan: Live here?

Roxanne: Yeah, don't you see? This can be the bedroom, and this is my bed! (she slumps down on a crude jutting of rock, and points.) That can be your bed over there.

Megan: (resuming crying) I don't wanna sleep on a rooooooooooooooock!

Yesenia, as-of-yet silent, stares angrily into space with her back turned to her sisters.

Yesenia: Maybe if someone hadn't pushed Megan into the school...

Roxanne: (turning to face Yesenia) Ohh, look! She speaks. (walks up to Roxanne) Well maybe if someone hadn't insisted on walking home from school so we could run into the biggest liar in the universe!

Yesenia: (standing) We weren't allowed to use our powers, and you know it!

Roxanne: Oh look, it's Ms. Goody-goody!

Yesenia: What was I supposed to do? We weren't going to get people to stop hating us by breaking rules!

Roxane: Oh yeah. And using our superpowers to make a (imitating Yesenia) help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place-machine... (stops imitating) WAS FOLLOWING RULES?!

Yesenia: I didn't see you putting up a fight!

Roxanne: Well, you're gonna now!

Roxanne rushes Yesenia, and the two go down in a rolling pile. Megan watches on as they roll around.

Yesenia: If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this stupid mess!

Roxanne: Ohh, you stupid. (grunts)

Yesenia: (grunts) Ugh ... darn ... stupid ...

Megan falls to her knees again and resumes crying. Roxanne's face falls into the picture, and she begins to scream in pain and flail her arms. Yesenia is sitting on her back.

Yesenia: I'm not fighting with you, Roxanne!

Roxanne: Oh, yeah? 'Cause you know I'll kick your butt.

Yesenia: No! Because I know that ... (growls, turns away) Ugh, never mind! I'm not fighting with you! And I'm not talking to you, EVER!

Roxanne: Well, prepare yourself for a looooooong silence, girl. Cause we're going to spend the rest of our lives here, thanks to you. At least I got me a bed! (thumps face first into a rock.)

Yesenia looks back angrily, but her anger melts into longing sadness as she looks upwards at that tiny blue planet. Her eyes waver, and she collapses into her arms in silent crying. Roxanne is curled into a ball on her bed. Her face is contorted in anger, but you can tell she's clenching her eyes shut from her tears. Megan is still crying, but stops for a moment as she glances for her sisters. Until, Megan heard a familiar voice

?: (offscreen) Girls!

Megan: Yesenia, Roxanne, do you hear that?

Roxanne: (angerliy) No!

?: (offscreen) Yesenia! Megan! Roxanne! Over here!

Yesenia: (sees Sanic) Is that Sanic?

Megan and Roxanne: Huh?

Sanic: Watch out!

The girls move out of the way as he crash landed on the asteroid.

Sanic: Note to self: Always watch where you are going. (To the girls) Girls, girls! Hades has goes nuts. He kidnapped Teals, taken over Mount Olympus, and killed Hercules.

Girls: What?!

Sanic: I need your help. And even the town needed your help as well.

Yesenia: But we broke the rules. What can we do to help you.

Sanic: Saving Teals from death. Look I know a way to fix this. You just have to redeem yourselves for that you are. Sure you may be freaks but that doesn't matter cause I still care about you three and even Teals too. Now, it's either we go back and save Teals and everyone or we can just stay here and do nothing.

As Yesenia and the girls begins to think carefully, they made a quick decision as Sanic and the girls rush back to Mobiusville amidst the destruction.

Girls: We're coming, Teals!

With another explosion, missiles strike at the base of a stirring statue of the mayor riding triumphantly on a horse. The statues falls, aiming to strike a hapless lady below. Megan sees this, and breaks formation, diving to save a woman named Mary Jane.

Yesenia: Megan, wait!

Megan swoops downward, picking up the woman and narrowly saving her. Her sisters rejoin her, with lady in hand.

Yesenia: Good job, Megan, but we really got to save ...

Mary Jane: The baby!

The baby in question is sitting in a carriage, holding a bomb recently spewed from the rear of the baboon butt bomb machine. Several more drop out in the next few moments.

Yesenia: Holy ... !

Yesenia narrowly saves the baby as the bombs explode around her.

Roxanne: Hey, what about ...

Mary Jane: THE DOG!

The torrent of water is seen rushing down the streets. The aquatic simian is pushing a dog's head underwater.

Roxanne: Whoa!

She rushes underwater and nabs the dog right in front of the monkey. Meanwhile, Megan is talking to the lady, now placed safely on a rooftop.

Megan: You'll be safe now.

Yesenia: Here you go, miss. (handing the baby)

Mary Jane: Oh, thank you.

Yesenia: C'mon, Bubbles, let's ...

Rocko Socko has a car in-between his hands. Yesenia and Megan fly off.

Yesenia: ... save those people!

Mary Jane: Wait! This isn't my baby!

Roxanne: (dripping wet, sets the dog down.) Good dog. (to Sanic) Can we find Teals now please?

Sanic: He's at Mount Olympus on Mobius. We should get there as long as there are no green monkeys.

She looks back at the dog. The barrel of monkeys threatens to squish him flat.

Roxanne: Aww, man!

Sanic: Or not.

Megan nabs the car out of Rock Socko's grasp. Yesenia saves a man in a phone booth from being crushed by a tank's track. Roxanne zips to save the dog. Megan and Yesenia avoid torrents of flying things and people as they carry the car and phone booth, respectively. The tomato tornado is sucking people into its core. Roxanne has set the dog outside the B-MNNetwork building.

Roxanne: Now, stay!

The cymbal-clad monkey stands across the way, and with a reverberating clash, the shockwaves shatter B-MNNetwork's windows. Roxanne looks back again as the falling glass heads for the canine.

Roxanne: Doggone it!

She swoops to save the dog yet again. Yesenia and Megan now have a large group of people on their backs. Roxanne blows a raspberry behind her as she falls into the clutches of the barrel of monkeys, losing her grip and sending the dog into freefall. She yells, and dives down to save the dog a fourth time, but he falls into the iron clutches of Rocko Socko. This is too much for Roxanne. She gives her gripping banshee yell, and flies headfirst towards the monster.

Yesenia: (gasping, addressing a large pile of people) Okay, you should be safe here. Ohh, this is hopeless!

Megan: I know right! There's too many monkeys! What can we do...?

Sanic: Girls, look!

At this point, the girls hear their sister's scream and glance shocked at her direction. Buttercup is struggling to pry the ape's iron hands open. The angle changes with every word.

Roxanne: GET… YOUR HANDS… OFF HIM, YOU… DARN… DIRTY… APE!

She gives off a yell, and releases a killer punch to the ape's jaw, sending him sprawling backwards, sans his iron mitts. He hits a distant building, shocked, and falls forward, out cold (or dead?). Megan, Sanic, and Yesenia gasp, and Roxanne puts her hands to her mouth in horror.

Roxanne: (stuttering) I' I' I' I' didn't mean it! It. It.. It.. . it was an accident! I.. I.. I.. .he, he, he, wouldn't let go, and.. and.. and.. then the dog! I.. that (dog jumps out of the hands) that stupid dog! And and and then the monkeys! And and he aaaahh! I, I, And I, I, couldn't and he couldn't. I.. I.. oh man!

The dog takes a whiz on the metal hands, and Yesenia, thinking this over, suddenly gets an idea in her head.

Yesenia: Roxanne!

Roxanne: I, I, I..

Yesenia: You're a GENIUS!

Roxanne's eyes pop out in surprise. Still concerned, she looks at her sisters and Sanic. The music turns a heroic tone.

Roxanne: I am?

Megan and Sanic: She is?

Yesenia: Yeah! The one way to stop the monkeys, save the town, and find Teals is to use our powers to...

They focus in on the townspeople screaming. The tank wheels of a giant mechanical monster are about to crush a large group of people.

Yesenia: Or better yet, watch!

Yesenia zooms in on the mechanical beast, striking an exploding blow to its head, knocking it over. She assumes a forward victory pose in front of the flame of the exploding machine.

Roxanne: Wow!

Megan: That was ama~ hey!

A torrent of spit begins to rain on the girls. Above them, the spitting monkeys are creating quite a downpour.

Megan: Eww, gross, cut it out!

She lashes out with her eye beams, striking one monkey, sending it off spiraling like a deflating balloon, striking another monkey in a large explosion. The three girls look forward in battle-ready poses, as the spitting monkeys fall all around them.

Yesenia: C'mon girls, let's put an end to this gorilla warfare!

They fly off. The cymbal monkey is the first on their hit list. Each girl gets in a good hit.

Yesenia: Ha ha! Good one, Megan!

Sanic: Yeah-ah! Go, Girls! Go! Keep it up!

As the wave of water hits another streetway, the girls quickly pound a hole in front of its path, sucking all the water, monkey included, down to Townsville's sewerways like a giant toilet. The butt bomb baboon machine juts forward, but Megan and Yesenia pin it down by the hands. As the operator aims a front cannon at the girls, Roxanne clenches the barrel shut, causing an overload. On his operating screen, the machine reads B.M. Blowout, and the machine explodes. Confronting the barrel of monkeys, Roxanne grabs the end monkey by the hand, and like a giant rubber band, Yesenia stretches the other end and lets it go, sending the chain spiraling into a metal pole on the sidewalk. Megan uses the remaining monkeys as a rather large jump rope. The singing banana monkey is pounded into the nearby fruit stand by Megan, while Yesenia sends him spinning down his own slippery path of destruction. The tomato tornado operator looks to his right to find Yesenia, who snatches away his mixing rods, collapsing his tornado, as Yesenia sends him flying into a ketchup-covered wall. Roxanne kicks a roundish rolling monkey like a soccer ball, sending him careening into the air off into the distance. Yesenia grabs the drill machine by the bit, sending the driver's half of the machine spinning uncontrollably. The diminutive monkey is send into the waiting arms of Megan, who lovingly shakes him until he passes out. The punches and kicks reach a fervent pace, until one final shot of the three girls laying a massive uppercut erupts into pain stars, sending the entire group of monkeys raining down to the ground.

Yesenia: Now let's go save those people and Teals.

Megan and Roxanne: Right!

As they girls flies away...

Sanic: Uh, girls.

The girls stopped.

Sanic: Olympus is that way. (Points to Mount Olympus)

Girls: Oops.

Yesenia: Come on, girls.

The girls and Sanic rushed to Mount Olympus as they fly off towards Olympus, where the Gods were in chains.

Pain: Hup, two, three, four, come on, everybody! I can't HEAR YOU!

Hermes: Oh, oh!

Back with Hades...

Zeus: (Still being frozen from one side and burned from the other) I swear to you, Hades, when I get out of this -

He is finally buried under the mound.

Hades: I'm the one giving orders now, bolt boy. (He materialises a chair and a glass.)

Teals: Hades, you have to stop this! You're hurting the innocent people of Mobiusville!

Hades: I'll never stop ruling this world! And I think I'm going to like it here. Cause nothing is going to stop me and my plan. (Drinks his drink)

Girls: (offscreen) Don't get too confitable!

Hades spits out his drink and looks around furiously. He saw the girls flying in Olympus.

Girls: Cause we're gonna stop you, Hades!

Apollo: They're back!

Yesenia: This oughta even the odds!

She cuts through the chains by which the Gods were chained.

Hermes: (Now free, and beating up Pain and Panic) Yeah! Thank you, girls!

Teals: Now, that's my girls!

Sanic: And roommate.

Sanic appeared next to Teals.

Teals: Sanic? Where did you come from?

Sanic: We're here to save you.

Teals: Wait, You gotta free Zeus first. Then you save me. He's trapped in that thing from that fire and ice titans.

Sanic: Oh. Ok, i'll free him and then I'll free you.

Teals: Yep. That might be it.

Sanic: Got it. Sit tight and i'll be right back.

Back with the girls...

Hades: Get them! (The Fire Titan goes to breath molten lava all over Yesenia, but misses and covers Hades in it instead.) Whoa! Hey! Not me! I'm talking about those girls! Get them before it's too late! (Yesenia used her ice breath to freezes Hades) Okay, who just freeze me?

Yesenia: I did, you jerk!

Megan: And we're gonna save our daddy once we beat you!

Sanic: What she said!

Sanic opens up the mound and frees Zeus.

Zeus: Thanks, kid.

Sanic: (to Zeus) No problem. Can I have your autograph.

Hades saw Sanic free Zeus and made him more angry.

Roxanne: And we're gonna kick some Titan butt!

Sanic: Roxanne! Catch!

He gave her one of Zeus' lighting bolt and used her strength to carry it.

Hades: Wow. Those girls have to be…

Pain and Panic: a Demi-god?!

Rock Titan: Uh-oh.

Roxanne hit the Rock Titan in the head by a lightning bolt. The other Titans start to leave, fearing the same thing might happen to them.

Hades: Guys, get your titanic rears in gear and please just kill those stupid girls! (Sanic blows on Hades' head and the blue flames that serve as his hair go out.) Whoa, is my hair out?

Yesenia catches the Air Titan and sucks all the other Titans in. She throws them into the sky where they explode harmlessly.

Gods: (cheers of joy)

Sanic: Yeah! Whoo-hoo! (High fives Zeus)

Yesenia: We did it! We finally beat the Titans!

Roxanne: Hey, where Hades?

Sanic: And where's Teals?

Megan: Where did they go?

Yesenia: Take a good guess!

She gestures to the volcano top observatory, where Hades was furious about his plan.  
Sanic: How can a god be in an observatory?  
Hades: (offscreen and screams angry)  
Sanic: (scared) Nevermind.  
Back at the observatory...

Hades: We were so close! So close! We tripped at the finish line. Why? Because of those stupid girls who decide to save everybody! They must come after our little 'guest'. Pain! Panic! Lock every door before they arrive.

Pain: Aye. Aye. Your most horribleness.

Panic: Set of doors, coming up.

Panic pressed a button and six sets of imposing doors close in rapid succession behind him.

Sanic: That's a lot of doors.

Yesenia: C'mon girls, we've got one god to get off our backs!

Sanic: I'm coming with you.

Yesenia: Why?

Sanic: Because, my friend is in it and I'm not giving up for our friendship. Now, let's bounce!

They zoom forwards, easily crashing through Mojo's defense and stand at the ready in front of the villain, who has Teals all tied up and hanging above.

Girls: Not so fast, Hades!

Hades: (mockingly) Oh, look who's here. The little heroes are here to save their daddy with their uncle!

Teals: No girls, save yourselves!

Megan: Sorry, Teals!

Roxanne: We can take this chump chimp down easy!

Yesenia: Nothing he can do can stop us!

Hades: Not so fast, because, ya see ... I do have a little leverage you

might wanna know about.

Hades snaps his fingers and opens a hatch floor revealing hot deadly lava above Teals.  
Hades: Heck, i was supposed to do the same i did when I negotiated with Herc but the. my mind said cuss that just go on what the future has. I mean, come on, it's the Mobius age.

Teals: (see lava below and screams) Oh god! Oh god! I'm gonna die! I'M GONNA DIE!

Yesenia: (gasps) Teals!

Teals: Forget what I said! Just save me!

Roxanne: Let our father go, you monster!  
Roxanne runs to Hades to attack him but she went through him.

Hades: Here's the trade-off. You give your strengths for about 24 hours,

okay? Say the next 24 hours and your father Teals here will be free as a bird and be safe and sound from harm. We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. What d'ya say? C'mon.

Yesenia: But why we should trust you? You're hurting everybody, are you?

Hades: Nah! I mean, you know, it's a possibility. It happens 'cause, y'know, it's war - but what can I tell ya? Anyway, what do you owe these people, huh? Is your dear friend or father is more important than those losers down there who call you freaks? Well, is he?!

Girls: (gasps).

Yesenia: Well, we still love our daddy. But you better promise that you won't hurt our father!

Sanic: And me. Because i'm their uncle. (Awkward beat again) What?!

Hades: Fine, okay, I'll give ya that one. Otherwise you get your strength right back, yadda-yadda, fine print, boiler plate, baboom. Okay? We're done. What d'ya say we shake on it? (Yesenia and the girls hesitates.) Hey, I really don't have, like, time to bat this around. I'm kind of on a schedule here, I got plans for August, okay? I need an answer, like, now. Going once, going twice ...

Megan: Okay, Hades! It's a deal!

Hades: Yes, we're there! Bam!

They shake hands and the girls' strength drains from him.

Teals: (gasps) No.

Hades: Oh my. You girls may feel very tired, maybe you should SIT DOWN! (He picks up a dumbbell and fires is at the girls)

Sanic: Girls!

Sanic pushed the girls out of the way and got hit by a dumbbell.

Sanic: (in pain) Yep, I deserve that.

Hades: That's… almost better for your uncle. (Snaps his fingers for the hatch floor to close) It's good you little freaks know when you're beaten. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a town to take over. I have a world to rule! I have to seize control of an area, and force its inhabitants to follow MY way of thinking!

He presses a button on his control panel, and the glass globes begin to spin again. Another (conveniently full) vat of Chemical X spews from the machine, and drains into the spheres as before. He punches a set of keys.

Hades: EVEN IF IT MEANS...

He smashes the nozzle on his head, jabbing it directly into his brain.

Hades: ...TAKING EXTREME MEASURES!

Girls: (gasp) You wouldn't!

Hades: I would!

Sanic and Teals: You don't!

Hades: (to Sanic and Teals) I do!

Pain and Panic: He isn't?

Hades: (to Pain and Panic) I is!

He jams a lever, and all the containers of Chemical X pour directly into his brain. He lets out a primal cry, as his features bulge out in exaggerated proportions and he grows exponentially, sending him crashing through the roof of the observatory. The rope breaks on Teals and sending him falling downwards amidst the debris.

Megan: Teals!

Yesenia catches the Teals, while Roxanne takes the brunt force of the ceiling debris as it falls down on them.

Sanic: Girls! Teals! No! (Pushes the dumbbell out and rush to the debris) Oh, no. They're dead!

Atop the remains of Hades became a giant ice titan and yells with a deep and fearful voice.

Ice Hades: **NOW I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN BEFORE!**

He leaps to the ground amidst the flames of the city, fully half as tall as the tallest skyscrapers, and walks down its shattered streets and burning buildings. He stops in front of Town Hall, addressing the peons on the grounds below with a slow and commanding voice.

Ice Hades: **Now, since you monkeys have been defeated from those meddling girls, looks like I have succeeded in my biggest, greatest, and most brilliant plan ever!** (he dons the dome as his new braincap.) **And now, I SHALL BE KNOWN AS KING OF ALL THE COSMOS IN THE UNIVERSE!** (evil laughs)


	8. Chapter 6

Back at the volcano...

Sanic: Yesenia! Megan! Roxanne! Teals! Anybody?! I knew these girls shouldn't make a deal with that Hades jerk. What were they thinking?! If only the deal was broken then they can used their strength to be free.

Suddenly, a glow of light from the girls was under the debris as Roxanne pushes upward, throwing the debris away. Megan and Yesenia lift Teals out, unharmed.

Sanic: (sees Teals and the girls) Teals! Girls! (Rushed to them and hugs them) Oh guys, thank goodness you're okay! I thought Hades made his deal with the girls?

Teals: He did. Turns out the girls broke the contract for me being hurt.

Sanic: (stops hugging Teals and the girls) I thought you were unharmed.

Teals: I got hit on the head by a rock. (To the girls) Also, I don't get it, girls. Why you girls risk your life for us?

Roxanne: Because we love you as our fathers.

Megan: And it's our fault that we shouldn't trust Hades since we helped him made this mess.

Yesenia: And we're gonna fix this mess by stopping Hades!  
Teals: But why?  
Yesenia: You said to give everyone a little time to understand our specialness. Well, now it's time for everyone to understand, especially Hades!

They fly off in a rainbow, leaving Teals and Sanic behind as Teals was standing proudly with a tear in his eye.

Sanic: Hate to ruin this moment but Hades has turned into a giant ice titan!

Teals: What?!

Sanic: I know, dude. How can a god become a titan like that?!

Teals: (sees the chemical X dripping off the machine) The Chemical X? (Shocked) The Chemical X!

Sanic: Huh?

Teals: When a god is infected with the amount of Chemical X it has, they become a titan like Hades. At this rate, our town will be destroyed by Ice Hades in a few minutes.

Sanic: Is it the good kind like… (singing) _Ice, Ice, Hades. When you are…_ (Teals slaps him in the face and stop singing) Ow.

Teals: No, Sanic. It's the bad kind. The awful kind. The end of the world kind! In fact, we are screwed!

Sanic: Screwed! Well, what are we supposed to do? Make an antidote of the Chemical X to remove his ice titan powers?!

Teals: An antidote. (light bulb) That's it! (Takes a sample of the Chemical X) If I can go to my lab and make an antidote of the chemical X to remove the titan effects on Hades, we can help the girls and save our town!

Sanic: That is… not a bad idea.

Teals: Come on! We gotta go to my lab and fast!

Sanic: I call shotgun!

As Teals and Sanic rushed to the lab, the girls fly back to city hall and give Ice Hades a good smack in the jaw.

Yesenia: (offscreen) Surrender now, and we'll go easy on you!

Ice Hades takes this in, rubbing his jaw, looking for the source of the interruption. The girls are standing impatiently on street level.

Yesenia: Down here!

Ice Hades: (kneels down, mockingly) **Oh, my! You're actually trying to stop me? That's so cute!**

Megan: Try nothing!

Yesenia: We will stop you!

Roxanne: Who are you calling cute?

Ice Hades: (laughing) **Okay, let's play!**

He lands a punch to the girls' spot, but they zoom away and land a few choice hits to his face. He tries to catch them, but they are too small and fast for his large bulky frame. Roxanne even runs between his ears, making a large bell sound, then smacks him into the butt, sending him into the air. As she laughs, Ice Hades simply aligns himself, and smashes Roxanne into the ground with his foot. The other two girls stop.

Yesenia: Roxanne!

Ice Hades takes advantage of their hesitation to smack them into a rooftop. Roxanne emerges from Ice Hades' foot, angry as can be. She punches in and breaks all of the toes on his left foot. In the meantime, the other two girls emerge, and in a spiral formation, smack into Ice Hades' midsection, sending him hurtling back doubled over. As he strikes a tall building, it collapses on him, his arms and legs sticking out.

Yesenia: Good job, girls!

Roxanne: Hah, that Ice Hades is no more!

They begin to giggle, but Ice Hades alights himself, and leaping forward he grabs hold of Roxanne and Yesenia in opposing hands.

Megan: GIRLS!

The two girls scream out in pain as Ice Hades squeezes, glancing between the two. Megan rushes forward, and (in Star Wars A-wing style and sound) shoots rapid-fire laser beams at Ice Hades, causing him to cry out in pain and releasing her two sisters. The girls resume their cat-and-mouse game amidst Ice Hades, and once again unable to catch them, Ice Hades lets out a primal yell and claps his hands together loudly. The resulting shockwave blasts the girls spiraling backwards. They do a few backflips on a city street and reorient themselves.

Roxanne: Somebody's mad.

Ice Hades springs forward, unleashing a barrage of ice pointed thorns at the girls.

Yesenia: Look out!

They narrowly avoid a set of spikes. Ice Hades targets Yesenia as she runs as fast as she can from the onslaught, just staying in front of the line of fire. But the same dog is in her way now, and she feels obligated to protect it. Flailing her arms in rapid fire, she deflects all of the thorns from herself and her hapless canine companion, yelling out. Megan and Roxanne are hiding nearby under the refuge of an empty bus.

Megan: Oh no, look! Hades' got Yesenia pinned down!

Roxanne: I have an idea, come on!

Roxanne and Megan lay the bus vertically in front of Yesenia. Yesenia stops yelling. The bus absorbs all of the thorny blows. After a few moments, the assault stops. The dog simply walks off. Roxanne dodges the last few spikes, ending up on the ground with her sisters. There is silence for a moment: Roxanne and Yesenia cautiously look up, while Megan opens her eyes after keeping them shut in order to protect herself from the spikes.

Megan: Do you think he's finished?

Ice Hades: **No. But YOU are!**

Rising up behind the bus, Ice Hades breathes fire on the girls. A following shot shows the girls, hands together, screaming as the fiery flames scorch them. As the attack stops, Ice Hades grabs the scorched and dazed girls in one giant hand.

Ice Hades: **Fools! You dare to challenge me?!** (begins walking with girls in his fist.) **Attempt to defeat me?! Try to destroy ME?!**

Ice Hades starts climbing a building, in classic King Kong fashion.

Ice Hades: **I, who used you for sudden death? After all I've done for you, you betray me?! And why?!**

Ice Hades swipes his hand across a floor of the building, revealing a bustling scene of humanity inside, and parades the girls across the scene as he continues to speak.

Ice Hades: **For them? The ones who hated you? Have forsaken you?** (continues climbing to the building top.) **Can't you girls see? For you are just some stupid kindred spirits, whose powers spring from the same source you were made from. So girls, don't make me destroy you, for I am smarter than you! I am stronger than you! I am invincible like you! I have the power to be superior to them! AND I SHALL RULE MOBIUS AND THEN THE ENTIRE COSMOS! But for you to be part of my team, all you three have to do is join me! What do you say, babes? Would you join me?**

At this, the girls' eyes spring open. They seem to think on this for a second, then their brows furrow as the air around them begins to rumble. Ice Hades looks concerned as their energy grows. Suddenly, they break free from his grasp in a ball of light, and fly upwards, screaming.

Girls: NOOOOO!

Yesenia: We'd never join you! And it's because... (flying, hits Ice Hades) we are stronger!

Megan: (hitting Ice Hades) Because we are invincible!

Roxanne: Because ... we have the power! (striking Ice Hades)

Girls: We have to protect them from you!

Yesenia: It's you who is to be feared!

Megan: Cause you ARE a monster! (She smashes Ice Hades' dome)

Roxanne: You ARE evil!

Girls (All): And you are ... (pausing) ... it!

This final push knocks Ice Hades off balance, and flailing with one arm, the tower he is grasping with the other breaks apart, sending the super-sized ice titan screaming towards the ground in slow motion.

Ice Hades: **CUUUUUUUUUURSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!**

At this point, Teals and Sonic jumps in the scene on the ground alone, holding a large beaker of black liquid labeled Antidote X (apparently, finding time to devise, create, and transport the new liquid using the remains of a tattered lab in a matter of three minutes).

Teals: (rapidly) Girls, girls, where are you? We should try and stop Hades and I know how! I whipped up an antidote to Chemical X! It will do away with his powers! Girls! Girls! Gi~

Sanic: (sees Ice Hades falling) Uh, Teals. You might wanna move a bit.

Teals: Why is that?

Sanic: Look up, dude.

Teals looks upwards at the falling Ice Hades.

Teals: Holy...

Girls: TEALS!

The girls rapidly swoop to save Teals. The beaker of antidote X is left behind, and breaks open on the ground right as the Ice Titan Hades drops on top of it. Sanic dodge the fall as well.

Sanic: Whoa. Talk about a Titanic fall.

The liquid issues outward from the impact, steam emanating from Hades' body, which begins to shrink and spark, until it returns to its original size at the center of the pool. A trumpet plays a small pity song in a bit of humor to mark his deposition of power. The now-normal sized Hades groans in pain and exhaustion. Teals and the girls watch over this, and he embraces them. Until Hades got back up and was mad.

Hades: (screams in anger) You can't do this to me. You can't- (Yesenia smacks him one in the face.) Fine, okay, listen. Hah! Okay, well, I deserved that. Wait! Can we talk? You girls know I'm joking by taking over Mobius and hurting your fathers, right? So maybe you could put in a word with them and they'd kinda blow this whole thing off, y'know? Like a little schmooze, or…

Roxanne: (punches Hades in the sky) Going once,... (Hades comes back down) Going twice! (Punches Hades out of the town of Mobius)

Teals and Sanic: Coool.

Yesenia: Hehe, nice job sis.

Roxanne: Thanks, sis. Besides, he's very annoying talker guy.

Meanwhile, the two little demons saw Hades got punched out of Mobius.

Panic: He's not gonna be happy when he gets back.

Pain: You mean 'if' he gets back.

Panic: If. If is good.

Back with the girls…

Teals: Oh, girls! I'm so sorry for doubting you! You are good! Good, perfect little girls, and me and Sanic love you!

Girls: We love you too, Sanic and Teals!

Yesenia: And we're really sorry.

Roxanne: We messed up really bad.

Megan: But, we're ready, Teals and Sanic.

They hunch over the pool of the antidote X liquid.

Teals and Sanic: Ready?

Yesenia: To take the Antidote X to get rid of our powers.

Megan: If it wasn't for them, none of this would have happened.

Roxanne: Besides, maybe everyone would like us more if we were just normal little girls.

Townspeople (in unison): Nooooooo!

The girls look up in confusion. Around them has formed a large crowd of townspeople, the open space in the middle of them forming a large heart-shaped pattern.

Girls: Huh?

Sanic: Hey, what's going… (slipped on a banana peel and he was heading for the girls)

Teals: Uh, oh. One of Hacta Chacha's banana peel! Girls! Watch out!

Girls: Huh?

At that moment, Sanic's clumsiness pushed the girls into the antidote causing them to explode but not at the Townspeople. It made a big crater from the explosion.

Teals: Sanic! Are you okay?!

Sanic: I'm okay, dude.

Man: Look!

The two and the townspeople saw the girls' true form that they were the ingredients from Teals' recipe.

Teals: My Sugar, Spice, and box of cereal?

Sanic: Guess that's what happened when they touched the antidote.

Mayor Batty: Wait a minute. That's how the girls were really made of?

Teals: I'm afraid so. And without the Chemical X, they would be like this.

Ratchet: But you can make another one, right?

Teals: I can but Hades wasted all of the Chemical X I had left. I'm sorry, citizens of Mobius for all of this.

Townspeople: Aww.

The townspeople walked out of the scene as they were sad and depressed.

Sanic: (climbs out of the crater and went to Teals) Teals, i'm so sorry for all of this.

Teals: No, it's ok. I'm going home and rest.

Teals walks home slowly full of sadness as Sanic was alone and shared at the crater.

Sanic: Girls, I'm sorry that i bumped into you three and made you girls touched antidote. I just wish I can fix you girls but I don't have any Chemical X on me.

?: How about another ingredient to the recipe?

Sanic: Who said that?

Sanic saw a shadowy figure and it was another Sonic with a black and gray shirt, brown eyes, and has light green shoes.

Sanic: Who are you?

Lorcan: I'm Lorcan. Lorcan the Hedgehog.

Sanic: Nice to meet you. I'm Sanic the Hedgehog. Teals' best friend. What are you doing here?

Lorcan: I saw the fight since I like one of your sisters.

Sanic: Which one?

Lorcan: The one who has black hair.

Sanic: Oh, you mean Yesenia. Yeah. She's the one with the black hair. Too bad I don't have any Chemical X on me to make her and the rest of my girls back to life.

Lorcan: (gives Sanic a can of Whoopass) Maybe this will help.

Sanic: A can of Whoopass?

Lorcan: Listen, I heard of a professor who used that before the Chemical X. He made the same thing he did with sugar, spice, and everything nice. But when he added that can of Whoopass to the concoction. Thus made the same girls you had in a human from they were.

Sanic: Wow. Thanks. I promise i'll tell Yesenia about you after this. Right now, i got some perfect little girls to make. (Runs back home) Thanks a lot, Lorcan!

Lorcan: No problem, Sanic.

The next morning, at Teals' room, Teals was in bed sharing at the ceiling…

Sanic: Teals?

Teals: What is it, Sanic?

Sanic: There's something in the lab you might want to see. Come.

Sanic guided Teals to the lab and at that moment, Teals saw something in a surprise. Teals walked near it and saw the three hedgehog girls from the beginning.

Yesenia: Hi. What's your name?

Sanic: Girls, this is Teals. He's my friend who we made you the way you are.

Girls: Hello, Teals and Sanic. It's very nice to meet you two.

Teals starts to sobs and hugs the girls.

Teals: Yesenia, Megan, Roxanne, you're back!

Megan: Is that are names?

Yesenia: Uh, what just happened?

Roxanne: How should I know?

Teals: (stops hugging the girls) It's incredible that you girls are back. But how?

Sanic: Let's just say I added an extra ingredient to the concoction instead of Chemical X. (Holds a can of Whoopass)

Teals: A can of Whoopass? Who give this to you, Sanic?

Sanic: A guy named Lorcan gave that to me to make the girls back the way they were. And I think he loves Yesenia a lot?

Yesenia: (blushes)

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the front door.

Sanic: Who could that be?

The girls and the two rushed to the front door and as they opened the front door, they saw the townspeople outside their house.

Dr. Eggtink: Hey look! The girls are back!

The townspeople cheered for the girls' return.

Yesenia: What happened?

Sanic: It's a long story to tell.

A few minutes later…

Sanic: And that's the whole story, girls.

Girls: Ohhhhhhhh.

Ms. Perci: Girls, we're sorry about what happened and we thank you.

The scene switches to several people.

Ms. Zooey: Yes, that was super! Just super!

Ratchet: Amazing!

Judy Hopps: Fantastic!

Old Hedgehog: Wonderful!

Jamaican Sticks: Stupendous!

Mushu and Beetle: You rock!

Dog: Thank you.

Sanic: Holy cuss! A talking dog!

The girls stand in the midst of this, taking it all in, their faces contorted not in anger or sadness, but in an ecstatic gleam of surprise and happiness. The mayor, feeling the need to be overly expressive, jumps forward and begins to gesture and imitate the girls' actions of just a few minutes ago.

Mayor Batty: Yeah! That was awesome! You were all flying, and running, and then (imitating laser blasts) laser eyes! Then, (growls) Bam! And then (laser blasts) and then BAM! You punched that guy! Ehh, remember?

Yesenia: Yes we did, Mr. Mayor Batty. That was yesterday.

Mayor Batty: Oh. Yeah, that was great. Y'know, this town stinks. And I was wondering if maybe sometime we would like call you... to save the day, or... whatever.

Girls: (gasping) Can we, Teals?

Teals: Well... I don't know... hmm…  
Mayor Batty: Will pay you!  
Teals: Okay! But only do it before bedtime.

Girls: Yaaaaaay!

Ami: Hey, Sanic.

Sanic: Ami? What are you doing here?

Ami: Just to give you a kiss for fixing your friend's life.

Sanic: Well, i'm kinda single. So…

Ami kissed Sanic on the lips.

Townspeople: Awww.

Sanic: (Ami stops kissing him) Wow. I'M IN LOVE!

The townspeople cheered for Teals, Sanic, and the girls.

Narrator Teals: Sugar, Spice, and everything nice were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls. But when me and my pal, Sanic, accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction... Chemical X or a can of Whoopass. Thus, Yesenia, Megan, and Roxanne were born. Using their ultra-super powers, they've dedicated their lives to fighting crime, and the forces of evil.

The girls hugged Teals as they laughed for this brand new day. The standard heart closing screen comes up.

Narrator Teals: And for the first time, the day was saved thanks to me, Sanic, and even… (the girls appear in their standard formation.) The Powerpuff Hedge-Girls!

Narrator Sanic: You know that's a really good name for the trio, right?

Narrator Teals: Yep, Sanic. It is a good name for them.

Narrator Sanic: Hey, what about Hercules?

Narrator Teals: Oh, he has been revived because he's a god.

Narrator Sanic: Oh yeah.

THE END!


End file.
